Louisiane!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry et Ron sont deux enfants de onze ans condamnés à vingt ans de travaux forcés sur une plantation, leur maître...........Lucius Malfoy! dix ans passent......
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais tout le reste oui lol!**

**J'ai mis mes deux couples préférés dans un contexte un peu différent de ce que je fais habituellement mais j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Attention comme d'habitude c'est une histoire avec relations homosexuelle donc homophobes à ne pas lire!**

**-**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**Louisiane 1790.**

**-**

Eclairé par des torches plantées à divers endroit, Harry Potter observait avec écoeurement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Autour de lui il y avait une bonne centaine de personnes à en faire autant, mais beaucoup préféraient garder les yeux baissés.

Un homme, noir, grand et bien bâtit était attaché à une croix de bois, dos tourné au bourreau qui lui lacérait la peau à l'aide d'un fouet qu'il faisait claquer avec dextérité, signe d'une grande habitude.

Malgré la foule il régnait un silence impressionnant, seules s'élevaient les plaintes que l'homme ne parvenait pas à taire.

Harry serra les poings et jeta un regard à son ami, le roux Ronald Weasley, qui se tenait près de lui et dont les yeux bleus étincelaient de colère.

« Salopard ! murmura le rouquin qui avait le regard rivé sur un cavalier.

Ce dernier était un homme blond à la stature fière et imposante, le dos bien droit sur sa selle il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la scène.

C'était leur maître à tous, Lucius Malfoy, propriétaire de l'immense plantation où Harry et Ron avaient été condamnés à travailler, depuis déjà dix ans.

-

Ils avaient tous les deux onze ans à ce moment là et ils vivaient en Louisianne depuis l'âge d'un an.

Leurs familles y étaient arrivées avec un groupe d'immigrants anglais qui avaient fuit la misère de leur pays et pensaient trouver l'eldorado en Amérique.

Seulement cela n'avait pas été le cas, le rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar, il n'y avait rien ici à part une misère encore plus grande.

Les parents d'Harry avaient rapidement trouvé la mort lors d'une de ces épidémies qui par période décimaient les quartiers les plus pauvres.

La famille de Ron avec qui ils étaient devenus amis s'était occupée d'Harry et ils l'avaient élevé comme leur propre fils.

Mais les Weasley malgré leur gentillesse étaient très pauvres et nombreux, l'argent était rare, alors faute de trouver du travail les deux amis s'étaient mit à voler de la nourriture.

Ils se débrouillaient très bien, malheureusement un soir qu'ils dévalisaient un magasin ils s'étaient fait surprendre par le guet.

Ils n'avaient pas réussis à leur échapper et s'étaient retrouvés devant un juge.

A cette époque-là les peines étaient souvent démesurées comparées à la gravité des délits et les deux garçons le constatèrent rapidement.

Leur semblant de procès fut expédié en moins de deux et ils furent condamnés aux travaux forcés dans un bagne.

Terrifiés ils avaient supplié le juge, un vieillard à l'air rébarbatif qui les avait fait taire mais avait paru réfléchir.

« Très bien ! avait-il dit……vous êtes jeunes et vous avez l'air solides, je peux commuer votre peine……pas de travaux forcé mais vingt ans de travail obligatoire sur une plantation….à vous de choisir.

Ron et Harry s'étaient regardé, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir, tout sauf le bagne.

Ils avaient acceptés.

Ils n'étaient pas surpris par la proposition, ils avaient déjà entendu dire que cela se pratiquait, c'était une façon pour les riches d'avoir une main d'œuvre gratuite et illimitée, ça revenait moins cher que d'acheter des esclaves noirs souvent très cher sur les marchés.

Trois jours plus tard ils remontaient le Mississipi en compagnie d'autres futurs esclaves.

Durant ce voyage le bateau où ils se trouvaient s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, distribuant les hommes et les femmes dans les plantations qui bordaient le grand fleuve.

Ils furent les derniers à descendre avec trois autres enfants, l'endroit était isolé et de loin ils aperçurent pour la première fois celui qui allait devenir leur maître.

Il était debout sur un ponton de bois et accompagné de deux de ses hommes, il attendait sa cargaison.

Après qu'ils furent débarqués Lucius Malfoy les examina attentivement de ses yeux froids et durs sans leur dire un seul mot, puis il fit oui d'un signe de tête au chef des gardes-chiourmes, il acceptait la marchandise.

Sur un dernier regard toujours peu amène il tourna les talons et remonta sur son cheval qu'il mit au trot.

Les deux hommes restant les poussèrent vers une vieille charrette dans laquelle ils montèrent et ils se mirent en route.

Le chemin qu'ils prirent passa entre d'immenses champs de coton où ils virent des hommes et des femmes de tout âge, courbés ils faisaient la cueillette des fleur blanches sous un soleil de plomb.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans le village des esclaves, fait de cabanes en bois plus ou moins grandes, et au loin ils purent entre apercevoir la maison des maître à demi cachée par de grands arbres, c'était une vaste demeure blanche à colonnades et à deux étages, une architecture typique de la région.

L'homme qui conduisait stoppa devant l'une des cabanes et celui qui se trouvait près de lui descendit.

« Voilà votre domaine les gosses ! fit-il en les faisant descendre à leur tour.

Tous les cinq étaient entrés.

Harry, Ron, Sunny une fillette blonde de neuf ans, Sean un irlandais aux multiples taches de rousseur et aux cheveux châtain-roux, puis Lester un brun de douze ans à l'air effronté.

Debout sur le seuil ils avaient observés leur nouvel environnement.

C'était une seule pièce, dans un coin des paillasses et des couvertures étaient entassées, au centre une table de bois avec un banc de chaque côté, des étagères avec un peu de vaisselle se trouvaient sur un pan de mur à côté d'une armoire vide.

Puis la cheminée où était suspendu un chaudron pour y faire cuire leur repas.

L'un des deux hommes qui ne semblait pas méchant leur expliqua que chaque début de semaine ils recevraient leurs provisions, à eux de se débrouiller avec.

« Vous commencerez à travailler dés que le maître vous aura assigné vos tâches ! précisa t-il……pour le moment installez-vous.

Il sortit les laissant seuls.

Leur nouvelle vie venait de commencer et cela faisait maintenant dix ans.

-

Harry fut sortit de ses souvenirs par un cri plus puissant que les autres.

L'homme attaché sur la croix avait le dos en sang et il devait atrocement souffrir.

Le bourreau baissa enfin son fouet sur un signe de Lucius Malfoy qui fit avancer son cheval tout près du pauvre martyrisé.

Il se pencha sur sa selle et le saisit durement par les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête.

« La prochaine fois je serais moins clément ! lui glissa t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Il le relâcha et fit tourner son cheval pour se retrouver face à la foule de ses esclaves qu'il toisa.

« Personne ne s'est jamais enfuit de mon domaine ! dit-il d'une voix forte…..et personne n'y arrivera jamais, je vous tuerais tous avant, suis-je assez clair ?

« Oui maître ! murmurèrent les esclaves, yeux baissés pour éviter de croiser le regard cruel de Lucius.

Ce dernier laissa errer un moment son regard sur eux, les maintenant sous sa domination, il éperonna son cheval et partit au galop.

Après son départ un soulagement parcourut l'assistance et quelques uns se précipitèrent pour aller détacher l'homme qui s'était évanoui qu'ils emmenèrent, les autres regagnèrent leurs cabanes à pas lents et lourds.

-

Ron et Harry restèrent à leur place, ils fixaient un jeune homme à demi caché derrière un arbre et qui les regardait aussi.

Il était noir mais ce n'était pas un esclave.

Il s'appelait Blaise Zabini et son père était le régisseur du domaine, il était aussi l'ami du fils de Lucius, Draco.

Ils étaient frère de lait, sa mère ayant servit de nourrice à l'héritier.

Malfoy sénior en avait fait des hommes libres et Blaise avait même fait des études, bien que son avenir soit tout tracé, un jour il remplacerait son père qu'il assistait déjà.

Il était du même âge qu'eux et à l'occasion il leur était arrivé de discuter ensemble.

Pas très souvent il est vrai, Blaise passait presque tout son temps avec Draco et n'était pas censé lié amitié avec les esclaves.

Harry tourna son regard vers Ron.

« Tu viens?

Le rouquin fit un petit sourire à Blaise puis se détourna.

« Oui.

-

**Vous aimez? Oui, non, vous me le dites?**

**Bisous à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers leur cabane et allaient y entrer quand le brun poussa une exclamation de surprise en recevant un poids sur le dos.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre tandis qu'il cherchait à se dégager.

« Sunny ! gronda-t-il avec affection quand elle l'eut lâché.

Il regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, un beau sourire éclairant son ravissant visage auréolé de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade et où brillaient deux grands yeux d'un bleu très clair, la fillette de neuf ans avait bien changée, fine et de taille moyenne elle était devenue une véritable beauté au caractère toujours aussi gai et enjoué malgré une vie de dur labeur et Ron et Harry l'aimait comme une sœur.

Cette dernière fit une moue taquine et lui passant les bras autour du cou elle lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Ron avec qui elle en fit autant.

Le rouquin la serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser, depuis cinq ans Sunny ne vivait plus avec eux et souvent elle leur manquait.

La jeune fille avait quatorze ans à ce moment-là et la maîtresse avait eut besoin d'une camériste, c'est Sunny qui avait été choisie et elle avait déménagé pour aller vivre dans la grande maison.

« Tant mieux pour elle ! avaient pensé les garçons, ce travail était beaucoup moins pénible que celui dans les champs, depuis elle leur rendait visite dès qu'elle pouvait s'échapper.

« Je vous ai amené de la nourriture ! leur dit-elle en allant récupérer un sac qu'elle avait posé contre le mur.

« Tu ne devrais pas ! protesta Ron……si tu te fais attraper tu seras punie.

« Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant et en haussant négligemment les épaules…..t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Ils entrèrent et à l'intérieur elle posa son sac sur la table juste avant de bondir comme un chat sur Lester, qui était allongé sur sa paillasse, pour une séance de chatouilles.

Harry les regarda et son cœur se serra en pensant à celui qui manquait, Sean l'irlandais.

Il était mort deux ans plus tôt.

Le gentil Sean n'avait plus pu supporter cette vie d'esclave et avait voulut tenter la grande évasion, malgré les suppliques de Ron qui l'aimait et les prières des autres qui avaient cherché à l'en dissuader.

Il y avait laissé la vie.

Les gardes avaient lancés leurs molosses à ses trousses et ils l'avaient littéralement déchiqueté sans qu'ils ne cherchent à les retenir.

Lucius Malfoy ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que personne ne s'était jamais enfuit de la plantation.

-

Sunny ayant finit de taquiner Lester elle se leva et Harry prit sa place aux côtés de celui qui était devenu son petit ami, l'enfant effronté était devenu un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui regardait toujours les gens avec la même effronterie goguenarde.

« Tu sais qu'on est obligé d'assister aux punitions ! lui dit Harry qui l'embrassa dans le cou tout en caressant d'une main ses cheveux presque bleus.

Lester sourit doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux apprécier.

« Mon absence sera passée inaperçue au milieu de tous ! murmura-t-il.

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts inquiets dans le regard bleu foncé de son compagnon.

« Malfoy remarque tout et il déteste la désobéissance ! dit-il à mi-voix…..j'ai peur pour toi.

« Et moi j'en ai assez de devoir être l'esclave de ce malade ! rétorqua Lester qui d'un mouvement agacé chercha à se lever.

« SCHUTTTTT !! s'exclamèrent en même temps Sunny et Ron avec inquiétude, il était interdit de mal parler du maître et les délateurs étaient monnaie courante.

Harry retint son compagnon en le renversant sur la paillasse.

« On a pas le choix ! martela-t-il en se maintenant au-dessus de lui……mais bientôt on sera libres.

« Bientôt ? s'écria Lester d'un ton irrité en fronçant les sourcils……dix ans encore et tu appelles ça bientôt toi ??

Harry soupira tout en posant le front sur sa poitrine.

« Je sais ! souffla-t-il avec lassitude……mais on est tous ensemble et si on fait notre travail il nous laisse tranquille……je ne veux plus perdre aucun de vous.

Tous eurent une pensée pour Sean, en particulier Ron qui avait eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa mort.

« Pfff !! fit Lester qui s'abandonna et entoura le brun de ses bras…..oui, heureusement que vous êtes là, autrement je crois que je deviendrais fou.

Étant plus calme ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres et au bout d'un moment Sunny les laissa pour regagner la grande maison.

-

Les jours passèrent, toujours les mêmes, mais pendant cette période deux autres esclaves tentèrent de s'enfuir.

Ils furent rattrapés et pendus après avoir été fouettés.

-

Durant la nuit qui suivit l'exécution Ron sortit de la cabane et se rendit sous l'arbre où se balançaient mollement les deux corps.

Malfoy avait décrété qu'ils resteraient là jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en poussière pour rappeler à tous ce qu'il en coûtait de s'enfuir.

Le rouquin les observa pensivement, ces hommes n'étaient coupables que d'avoir voulut être libre et lui aussi avait de plus en plus souvent des rêves d'évasion, mais tout comme Harry avec qui il en discutait souvent, il avait très bien comprit que pour y parvenir il ne suffisait pas de courir droit devant soi.

Et jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient vu aucune solution qui leur permettrait de réussir.

« Je déteste ça ! fit une voix.

Ron sursauta et baissa les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Blaise ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose.

Le rouquin le fixa.

« Tu as pourtant intérêt à t'y habituer ! dit-il…….tu es le futur régisseur.

Blaise secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas ! murmura-t-il en se rapprochant tout près de Ron.

Ce dernier un peu étonné ne recula pas mais il ne dit rien.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on a plus eut de discussion ! reprit Blaise qui leva une main et lui caressa la joue….mais je t'observe de loin tu sais.

« À quoi tu joues là ? répliqua le rouquin sans faire le moindre geste.

« J'ai besoin d'un baiser ! souffla le noir en approchant son visage du sien.

Ron n'eut aucune envie de protester quand sa bouche se colla à la sienne et ils échangèrent un long baiser qu'il finit quand même par interrompre en le repoussant doucement.

« Désolé mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton esclave sexuel, vas voir ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! se défendit Blaise qui laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et baissa la tête……je…je ressens le besoin de ta présence, la tienne et celle de personne d'autre.

Ron l'observa avec étonnement et une certaine indécision, il était vraiment beau et attirant, en plus lui aussi se sentait seul depuis la mort de Sean, il y avait déjà deux ans.

À son tour il se rapprocha de lui.

« Si on allait s'asseoir un peu plus loin ? proposa-t-il……on pourrait parler.

Blaise releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Oui.

Il ne se passa rien de plus entre eux ce soir-là, juste un moment amical.

-

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins, Ron, Harry et Lester se rendirent aux champs en compagnie des autres esclaves.

Durant la période de la cueillette ils y étaient du lever au coucher du soleil et durant l'après-midi alors qu'il faisait une chaleur infernale, ils virent passer les Malfoy père et fils sur leurs chevaux.

C'était assez rare de voir l'héritier du domaine et Harry ne pu plus le lâcher des yeux, le peu de fois où il avait pu le voir cela avait été pareil, le beau blond aux yeux gris était pire qu'un aimant pour lui.

Immobile au milieu du champ il le suivait des yeux quand un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sursauter et il tourna un regard surprit vers Lester qui le fixait d'un air furieux.

« T'as pas finit de le lorgner comme ça ? gronda ce dernier…..à chaque fois qu'il passe c'est pareil, heureusement que c'est rare autrement on te confondrait avec une statue.

« Sois pas jaloux ! fit Harry avec un sourire……reconnais qu'il est vraiment superbe.

« Pfff ! râla son compagnon qui ne pu dire le contraire……de toutes façons tu n'as aucun intérêt pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il doit se taper toutes les plus belles filles du coin.

« Non, il est homo ! assura le brun.

« Tiens donc, et comment tu sais ça toi ? rétorqua Lester d'un ton railleur.

« À sa façon de détailler les hommes.

Son compagnon s'arrêta net dans sa cueillette et se redressa pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

« Dis donc, pour s'apercevoir de ce genre de détail faut vraiment que tu l'aies observé à la loupe.

Harry sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et il baissa prestement la tête en reprenant son travail.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il lui était même arrivé à plusieurs reprises de fantasmer sur le blond, il n'y pouvait rien si Malfoy fils lui faisait autant d'effet.

« Pas du tout! Mentit-il...j'ai pu le constater à l'occasion c'est tout, par pur hasard.

« De quoi vous parlez? Intervint Ron.

« Oh de rien! Répondit Harry soulagé.

« Mouai, c'est ça de rien! Grogna Lester qui se remit au travail avec une expression boudeuse.

« Je t'aime crétin! Lui glissa Harry.

Son compagnon retrouva le sourire.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

Le soir au moment même où ils finissaient leur repas la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée et sous leurs yeux stupéfaits deux gardes firent irruption dans la pièce.

Ils se jetèrent sur Lester qu'ils saisirent sans ménagement et l'entraînèrent au-dehors, Harry voulut s'interposer mais Ron le retint.

« Restes tranquille ! lui souffla-t-il….on ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui veulent et tu risques d'envenimer les choses.

La rage au cœur et la peur au ventre le brun suivit le groupe à distance et ils se rendirent sur la place.

Lucius Malfoy s'y trouvait entouré de deux autres gardes et tenant son cheval par la bride.

Maintenu fermement Lester se retrouva face à lui.

Le blond le fixa froidement et ne sembla guère apprécier le regard effronté et dénué de peur que lui renvoya le jeune homme.

Il fit un signe bref à l'un de ses gardes qui d'une voix tonnante ordonna à tous les esclaves de sortir de leurs cabanes.

Une peur panique envahit Harry que Ron maintenait toujours d'une poigne de fer.

Lucius Malfoy s'était tu le temps que tous soient là mais son regard mauvais n'avait pas lâché celui de Lester, il l'irritait au plus haut point.

« Bien ! fit-il d'un ton mielleux alors qu'un sourire dangereux apparut sur ses lèvres……mon garçon je suppose que tu connais la règle qui vous impose d'assister à toutes les punitions ou exécution n'est-ce pas ?

Lester ne daigna pas répondre et il leva fièrement le menton, la haine brillait dans son regard.

Harry se tordit les mains de désespoir et d'angoisse, Malfoy n'allait pas supporter qu'un esclave le défie de cette manière.

En effet les traits de ce dernier devinrent rigides et il abandonna son ton faussement paternaliste.

Il leva brusquement la cravache qu'il tenait à la main comme s'il allait en frapper Lester qui eut un réflexe de recul et ceci sembla plaire au blond dont le sourire cruel réapparut.

« Tu as désobéit deux fois ! fit Lucius du ton d'un professeur s'adressant à un élève récalcitrant et qui au lieu de le frapper lui tapota la joue du bout de sa cravache……je ne peux laisser passer un tel manquement aux règles et cette fois tu devras assister à la punition qui va avoir lieu.

Il émit un petit rire en voyant la lueur interrogative qui passa dans les yeux de Lester.

« Bien obligé puisque tu en sera le centre ! expliqua le blond.

« Attachez-le ! ordonna-t-il à ses gardes.

À ce moment-là quelque chose craqua en Lester, depuis des années il supportait de moins en moins bien son état d'esclave et il ne pouvait tolérer d'être fouetté, c'était comme accepter de n'être plus qu'un être soumit, être au même rang qu'un animal.

Sa haine devint incommensurable, plus brûlante qu'un fer rouge et brutalement elle le submergea.

N'ayant pas tenté de lutter pour leur résister, les gardes ne se méfiaient plus, ils avaient relâchés leurs étreintes et il en profita pour se libérer d'un mouvement sec et rapide, dans le même temps il se saisit du couteau de l'un d'entre eux, ils en portaient tous un à la ceinture.

« SALOPARD !! hurla-t-il en se ruant sur Lucius……je vais te tuer, pour Sean et pour tous les autres.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, sa haine le dominait, noyant toute sa raison et il ne calcula même pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir.

La détonation d'un mousquet se fit entendre et la foule incrédule vit Lester s'arrêter net, durant quelques secondes il resta immobile, les yeux agrandis par une expression de stupéfaction totale, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis d'un seul coup il s'écroula au sol tandis qu'une rigole de sang s'écoulait du trou bien visible sur sa poitrine, comme pratiquement tous les esclaves il ne portait qu'un grossier pantalon de toile et était torse nu.

Il tomba à deux mètres à peine des pieds de Lucius qui n'avait même pas bougé, près de lui l'un des gardes tenait à la main son mousquet qui fumait.

Harry qui avait vécu cette scène comme au ralenti, les yeux agrandis d'horreur, poussa un hurlement.

« LESTER NOOOON !!

Il se précipita sur le corps encore chaud mais sans vie de son compagnon qu'il prit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Pas ça, pas ça ! répéta-t-il en le serrant contre lui, le berçant dans un mouvement réflexe…..pas ça...c'est pas possible.

Ses yeux brouillés de larmes se levèrent sur Lucius Malfoy qui le regardait avec un intérêt méprisant et lui aussi la haine l'envahit.

Mais il baissa rapidement les paupières, lui sa haine était froide, glaciale, la rage et le désespoir le firent trembler mais il domina toutes ses émotions parce qu'à ce moment-là son chagrin se transforma en détermination.

Malfoy allait payer, oh oui il paierait, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il reste en vie.

Devant son attitude soumise le blond se détourna en l'ignorant, pour lui ce qui venait de se passer n'avait aucune importance.

Il enfourcha son cheval et suivit de ses gardes, il s'éloigna.

-

Harry rouvrit les yeux et à cet instant il s'aperçut de la présence de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là.

Draco Malfoy se tenait sur son cheval à quelques mètres de lui.

Ses yeux gris étaient légèrement écarquillés et il semblait ne rien avoir comprit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry ne pouvait le deviner mais Draco n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène, il ignorait même que cela puisse se produire.

Son père et sa mère qui l'adoraient le surprotégeaient et le blond vivait dans un monde de luxe où tout n'était que douceur de vivre et très loin de la réalité, bien sûr il savait qu'il y avait des esclaves mais il n'avait jamais eut de contact avec eux, sauf avec ceux qui s'occupaient de la maison et encore juste pour leur jeter des ordres.

Alors ceux du village n'étaient pour lui que des ombres qui passaient leurs journées dans les champs et leurs nuits dans leurs cabanes point final.

Pas une seule fois il ne s'était demandé comment ils vivaient ni de quelle manière son père les traitait, à ses yeux ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'existence, simplement mi-humain mi-animal et il n'y pensait jamais, de vagues ragots étaient bien parvenus à ses oreilles au sujet des traitements qu'infligeait son père mais il avait toujours prit ça pour des histoires de bonnes femmes et n'y avait pas porté cas.

Il ne s'occupait pas plus de la gestion de la plantation, lui ne faisait que profiter de l'argent qu'il dépensait à profusion dans ses virées dans la capitale, Bâton-rouge, ou à la Nouvelle-Orléans où ils retrouvait ses amis venus du même milieu aristocratique et qui avaient bien d'autre choses à faire que parler de leurs esclaves.

Là il avait vu de ses yeux et était sous le choc.

Il s'était retrouvé là presque par hasard, il avait passé l'après-midi avec Blaise et avait trouvé plus court de couper par le village pour rentrer, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Son regard gris croisa celui d'Harry et ils se fixèrent, les yeux verts du brun étaient presque noirs de rage et de douleur contenues et Draco détourna les siens.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait l'être humain sous l'esclave.

Mal à l'aise il se sentit nauséeux et il s'éloigna rapidement.

-

Ron qui pleurait vint s'agenouiller près de son ami, il l'entoura de ses bras, saisissant en même temps le corps de Lester qu'Harry tenait étroitement serré contre lui, le nez enfouit dans la chevelure aux reflets bleutés.

Tous les autres esclaves vinrent les entourer en silence et une femme noire se mit à chanter, un chant lent où s'exprimait leur douleur à tous puis d'autres voix s'élevèrent pour l'accompagner.

« Il va le payer Ron ! murmura le brun……et on va s'enfuir, tous……je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais trouver.

-

Plus tard dans la nuit à la lueur des torches ils enterrèrent Lester dans le petit cimetière réservé aux esclaves où de simple croix de bois indiquaient les tombes.

Il y en avait un grand nombre et Harry se demanda combien de ceux qui étaient ensevelis ici étaient mort de mort naturelle et non prématurée.

« Sûrement aucun ! se dit-il avec tristesse et amertume alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il ne verrait plus jamais Lester, compagnon d'infortune, ami, amant, et cette idée était intolérable, c'était si définitif, ça faisait si mal.

Ils avaient partagés tellement de moments tous ensemble ou seulement eux deux, des mauvais, des bons.

Plus jamais il ne sentirait sa chaleur, plus jamais il ne l'entendrait rire.

Plus jamais…….deux petits mots tout simples mais si cruels dans ce contexte.

Les larmes l'étouffaient presque, il avait envie d'hurler sa peine et il serra avec force la main de Ron qui tenait la sienne, le rouquin lui rendit son étreinte, il pleurait lui aussi et son regard était rivé sur la tombe voisine, celle de Sean.

Morts tous les deux pour avoir voulut tout simplement être libre.

-

Blaise qui avait été prévenu de 'l'incident' assista de loin à l'enterrement, sans oser s'approcher, il faisait partie de ceux qui dirigeaient même s'il ne faisait qu'assister son père et il savait que sa présence serait malvenue pour les esclaves.

Il aurait pu s'imposer s'il le désirait, personne ne se serait permis de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais il se refusait à agir ainsi.

Ron l'aperçut et ils échangèrent un long regard. Par l'intermédiaire de ses yeux sombres le noir tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de tout cœur avec eux et le rouquin qui saisit le message lui sourit brièvement à travers ses larmes, mais il n'alla pas vers lui, Harry avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

Le lendemain Harry dû retourner aux champs comme si rien n'avait changé, le deuil n'existait pas pour les esclaves, on ne leur laissait pas le temps de pleurer leurs morts.

Durant cette journée l'esprit du brun tourna à plein régime tandis que ses mains agissaient mécaniquement et pour éviter de penser à Lester il se focalisa entièrement sur les moyens possibles d'une évasion en masse.

Il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, il fallait absolument mettre les gardes et les chiens hors d'état de nuire, le problème était de savoir comment.

Les attaquer de front ?...pas question, face à eux c'était perdu d'avance, ils étaient nombreux, bien armés, et les chiens étaient de véritables fauves dressés à tuer.

Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse d'une façon plus sournoise, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Il eut beau tout retourner dans sa tête rien ne lui vint.

Il trouva la solution le soir même, lors d'une visite de Sunny.

-

La jeune fille arriva chez eux juste après le repas, et les deux garçons s'aperçurent immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle avait perdu son beau sourire, elle était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés.

Malgré son chagrin Harry s'inquiéta, elle était la petite dernière de leur groupe et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Ron et lui l'interrogèrent et au début Sunny refusa de parler, puis sous leur insistance elle finit par s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras du brun.

Là tout en sanglotant elle leur avoua que Lucius l'avait mise de force dans son lit.

Indignés Harry et Ron sentirent leur haine pour le blond monter de dix crans d'un seul coup.

« Mais, et sa femme ? s'exclama le rouquin.

Sunny lâcha le cou d'Harry et essuya ses joues.

« Il y a longtemps qu'ils font chambre à part, en plus elle prend des somnifères et même un tremblement de terre ne la réveillerait pas ! expliqua-t-elle.

À ces mots une idée surgit brutalement dans l'esprit du brun, voilà le moyen de se débarrasser des gêneurs.

« Tu pourrais lui en prendre sans qu'elle le voit ?

« Des somnifères ? s'étonna la jeune femme……oui, enfin une ou deux pincées pas plus autrement ça se verrait.

« Non ! fit Harry en secouant la tête……il en faudrait beaucoup plus.

« Et bien…… ! Sunny fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant…..le docteur vient régulièrement lui en amener…….je pourrais lui en prendre un peu à chaque fois, mais ça va prendre du temps pour en avoir beaucoup……qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

Harry lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je vais nous sortir de cet enfer.

Son amie le fixa avec attention et le brun vit l'espoir s'allumer dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai, tu pourrais faire ça ?...tu me le promets ?

« Oui ! affirma Harry bien décidé à y parvenir….on partira tous les trois ensemble, très loin d'ici.

« Alors je supporterai ce porc ! fit la jeune femme en se levant avec une détermination farouche dans le regard……tu auras ce qu'il te faut même si ça doit prendre du temps.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Je dois y aller ! dit-elle…..mais je vous rapporterai à chaque fois ce que je pourrai prendre.

Elle sortit après leur avoir envoyé un baiser de la main.

-

Une fois seuls Ron se pencha par-dessus la table.

« Tu m'expliques ?

-

Un peu plus tard Ron sortit pour faire une petite promenade, le plan d'Harry lui avait redonné de l'espoir à lui aussi et il se sentait mieux, c'était comme si maintenant il avait une raison de vivre.

Inconsciemment il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Blaise et lui s'étaient installés pour discuter le soir où il l'avait embrassé, et il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de l'y trouver.

En entendant ses pas, Blaise qui était de dos se retourna et lui sourit.

« J'espérais que tu viendrais.

Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire, c'était étrange cette attirance qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre maintenant, il le connaissait pourtant depuis des années, mais il ne chercha pas à l'analyser, c'était agréable.

« On s'assoit ? proposa-t-il.

-

Dans la semaine qui suivit, ils se rencontrèrent tous les soirs, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, n'échangeant qu'un seul baiser au moment de se séparer, qui chercha le premier et instaura ce rite ? mystère, et cela n'avait pas d'importance, c'était juste tendre et ils l'appréciaient tous les deux.

Puis au bout de ces quelques jours passés à se découvrir plus profondément ils eurent tous les deux envie de plus.

Leur attirance réciproque s'était confirmée et ils se sentaient vraiment bien ensemble.

-

Ce fut Ron qui prit les devants, alors qu'ils étaient assis sous le vieil arbre où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rencontrer.

Profitant d'un instant de silence entre eux il se tourna vers Blaise et le renversa brusquement en arrière.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas et le rouquin le dévisagea longuement tout en se maintenant au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée ! lui murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi ! répondit Blaise en posant délicatement une main sur sa nuque, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer…..qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ron se pencha lentement sur lui et leurs bouches s'unirent.

Le baiser devint rapidement fiévreux et le rouquin fit descendre sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui gémit.

Il le caressa par-dessus le tissu sans lâcher sa bouche, attisant le désir qui les brûlait tous les deux.

Dans le même temps Blaise passait langoureusement ses mains sur le torse nu et musclé du rouquin qui se mit à le déshabiller.

Quand ils n'eurent plus rien sur eux Ron se mit à dévorer de baisers le corps à la couleur ébène qui s'abandonnait à lui, descendant lentement vers l'érection de Blaise qui se cambra dans un profond soupir quand il le prit dans sa bouche.

Le souffle court le noir subit la douce torture jusqu'à ce que le rouquin le lâche et vienne s'asseoir sur son bassin.

Là il s'empala doucement, les faisant tous les deux gémir de plaisir.

Ron se mit à monter et descendre, la tête rejetée en arrière tandis que Blaise caressait d'une main sa virilité.

Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides, les cris et gémissements plus nombreux et plus forts, puis dans un dernier cri simultané ils atteignirent l'orgasme, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre.

En silence mais détendus et comblés ils reprirent leurs souffles.

-

Deux mois passèrent et un dimanche, seul jour de repos pour les esclaves, Ron et Harry virent arriver Sunny, une fois de plus elle était en pleurs.

« Je suis enceinte! Leur annonça-t-elle sans préambule et d'un air désespéré.

« Oh mon dieu! Murmura le brun atterré.

« Je n'en veux pas! Cria la jeune femme...je ne veux pas de l'enfant de ce monstre...je veux partir tout de suite!!

« Sunny! Fit calmement Ron sous le choc de la nouvelle mais très sensé...partir d'ici ne t'éloignera pas de l'enfant et il n'y est pour rien lui.

Son amie le fixa d'un air presque halluciné de ses grands yeux clairs qui se noyèrent de larmes et le rouquin eut mal, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'elle au moins soit à l'abri de tout malheur.

« Je ne veux pas! Répéta-t-elle avant d'éclater en gros sanglots...aidez-moi!

Il fallut beaucoup de tendresse et de persuasion aux deux garçons pour parvenir à la calmer.

« Nous n'avons pas encore assez de somnifère! Lui dit Harry quand elle fut en état de l'écouter...ils sont nombreux.

« Alors dans combien de temps? Gémit Sunny.

« Environ deux mois! Avoua le brun qui la prit dans ses bras...je suis désolé mais il va falloir patienter jusque là...promets-moi que tu tiendras le coup petite sœur, tu seras forte pas vrai?

Le front sur son épaule, la jeune femme résignée renifla et fit oui d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'une manière apaisante tout en fermant les yeux, ils étaient si blonds, si épais, si doux, il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour elle à part lui prêter une épaule pour pleurer et cette impuissance le rendait fou.

« Encore et toujours subir! Pensa-t-il avec colère et amertume...il faut que ça cesse, il faut absolument qu'on réussisse.

Sunny, épuisée de chagrin, s'endormit dans ses bras et pendant ce temps, les deux garçons s'imaginèrent un avenir qu'ils espéraient meilleur.

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient s'enfuir loin vers le Nord pour échapper aux recherches mais ils avaient confiance en leurs capacités.

Ce serait dur c'est vrai mais ils étaient sûrs d'eux, tous ensemble ils y arriveraient et ils se promirent qu'ils prendraient soin de Sunny et de son enfant.

-

C'était sans compter le destin qui s'acharna sur eux.

-

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

Deux mois passèrent et alors qu'ils avaient décidés qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à l'action, Sunny fut ramenée à la cabane.

Elle était en train de faire une fausse couche et Narcissa Malfoy qui avait piqué une véritable crise de nerf en apprenant qui était le père, l'avait jeté hors de la grande maison avec perte et fracas, ne tenant aucun compte de son état.

Pour elle tout était de sa faute, elle n'était qu'une putain qui avait séduit son mari.

Lucius ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour venir en aide à celle qu'il avait prise de force, elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autre et à ses yeux elle n'existait déjà plus.

La jeune femme qui était très mal en point leur fut ramenée par les autres domestiques de la maison qui la soutenaient et complètement affolés les deux garçons firent appel à celle qui faisait office de sage-femme dans le village.

C'était une vieille femme noire qui se débrouillait très bien pour les accouchements mais qui n'avait pas les capacités requises pour le cas de Sunny.

Elle fit pourtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait avec le peu qu'elle avait à sa disposition mais la jeune femme perdit trop de sang.

Affaiblie et à cause du manque d'hygiène une infection s'installa rapidement lui donnant une forte fièvre et la sage femme qui ne possédait que quelques herbes médicinale ne put lutter, c'était bien trop insuffisant.

Les antibiotiques n'existaient pas à cette époque et s'en sortir n'était qu'une question de chance.

Elle ne fut pas du côté de Sunny.

-

La jeune femme résista une semaine puis rendit son dernier souffle, entourée de Ron et Harry qui assit chacun d'un côté du lit lui tenaient les mains, jours et nuits ils l'avaient veillé, priant pour obtenir la clémence d'un dieu qui les ignora.

Un abattement sans nom les saisit mais ils ne pleurèrent pas, ils n'avaient plus de larmes, leur peine était immense mais sèche.

Ils avaient la sensation d'avoir atteint le fond du désespoir.

Ils venaient de perdre le dernier membre du groupe qui avait donné un sens à leur vie de misère, qui avait été leur famille depuis dix ans.

Sean, Lester, Sunny, tous disparut par la faute d'un seul homme, Lucius Malfoy.

-

Même leur plan d'évasion tombait à l'eau, c'était Sunny qui aurait dû se charger de mélanger les somnifères à la nourriture des gardes et à celle des chiens.

Elle avait libre accès à la cuisine.

Sans elle tout était terminé, mais ils étaient tellement abattus que même ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-

Ce soir-là, totalement démoralisé, Ron rejoignit Blaise et réfugié dans ses bras il ne put s'empêcher de se confier à lui.

Il prenait un risque mais s'en moquait.

Le noir l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, le tenant serré contre lui.

Quand le rouquin eut terminé il y eut un court silence puis Blaise murmura :

« Je peux le faire moi.

Surprit Ron s'écarta et le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Toi ?......mais…..

« Shut ! le coupa le noir……apportes-moi les somnifères je me charge du reste, fais moi confiance.

Puis il sourit devant le regard incrédule du rouquin.

« Je ne demande qu'une chose ! reprit-il……d'attendre la fin de la semaine pour agir, mes parents doivent aller à Bâton rouge et je préfèrerais qu'ils soient absents…..je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Ron opina d'un signe de tête, il n'en revenait pas qu'il veuille les aider et il se dit qu'Harry serait sûrement d'accord.

Il prit le visage de Blaise entre ses mains et le scruta attentivement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu n'as pas compris ? fit le noir alors qu'une expression déçue passait dans ses grands yeux sombres, puis il se reprit.

« Moi aussi je veux une autre vie mais je sais que jamais mon père ne me laissera partir d'ici, j'irai vers le Nord avec vous.

Ron sourit, ces derniers temps l'idée qu'il allait devoir quitter Blaise l'avait tracassé et sa décision le rendait heureux.

Il emprisonna sa bouche sous la sienne et le renversa en arrière.

-

Quand le rouquin revint à la cabane Harry ne dormait pas, allongé sur sa paillasse il fixait le plafond d'un regard éteint.

Ron vint s'asseoir près de lui sans qu'il réagisse.

« Harry tout n'est pas perdu ! lui dit-il……on va partir.

Le regard vert se tourna enfin vers lui, morne.

« Arrêtes, tout est fini !

« Non ! s'exclama vivement le rouquin…..écoutes-moi.

-

À la fin de ses explications les yeux d'Harry avaient reprit un peu de leur brillant mais il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Il savait que son ami et le noir se voyaient mais qu'il veuille les aider le surprenait.

« Pour quelle raison fait-il ça ?

« Lui aussi veut une autre vie ! répondit Ron négligemment.

Pour le brun ce n'était pas une raison valable, il pouvait certainement trouver le moyen de changer de vie sans devenir un fuyard, et une autre raison lui vint à l'esprit qui lui semblait plus plausible.

Blaise aimait le rouquin et était prêt à tout pour ne pas le quitter, même à trahir.

Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui, cette idée ne semblait pas effleurer Ron et il se dit que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire.

Une seule chose était importante pour l'instant, il allait les aider et avec lui ils allaient réussir.

Son regard se fit étincelant.

L'espoir était revenu.

-

Le lendemain soir après le travail aux champs et le repas, Harry accompagna Ron à son rendez-vous avec Blaise.

Là, les trois jeunes gens fignolèrent leur plan, tous seraient endormi sauf Lucius et sa famille, bien évidemment ils ne mangeaient pas la même nourriture que les gardes et le brun voulait en plus pouvoir se retrouver face à lui et seul à seul.

Ils décidèrent qu'ils agiraient le vendredi soir, dans trois jours.

-

Trois jours d'attente fébrile durant lesquels Harry eut une surprise.

C'était le jeudi après-midi et il était en plein travail quand Draco, monté sur un superbe Alezan s'arrêta non loin de lui et le fixa.

Harry qui s'était immobilisé se redressa et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Les yeux gris du blond ressortaient sous l'ombre du grand chapeau qu'il portait et bien malgré lui le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement, il avait la désagréable sensation de trahir la mémoire de Lester et il fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air courroucé.

Draco qui semblait prêt à lui parler s'en rendit compte et une certaine gêne apparut dans son regard.

Puis renonçant il leva fièrement le menton et éperonna son cheval.

Harry reprit son travail tout en soupirant de regret, malgré tout il aurait bien voulut savoir ce que le blond avait eut l'intention de lui dire.

-

De retour à leur cabane ils préparèrent leurs baluchons en y mettant les affaires que Sunny avait pu leur procurer au fur et à mesure.

Des vêtements propres et corrects, un pantalon, une chemise et une veste chacun, des allumettes, un peu de nourriture pouvant se conserver, comme de la viande séchée et des haricots, plus quelques babioles.

Cette nuit-là ils eurent du mal à s'endormir.

Demain était le grand jour.

-

Le vendredi arriva enfin et les heures s'égrenèrent dans l'anxiété, ils étaient nerveux et avaient peur qu'au dernier moment tout échoue pour une raison quelconque.

De retour des champs ils s'assirent silencieusement dans leur cabane, l'angoisse étreignant leurs cœurs.

Ils attendirent en se jetant de temps en temps de petits regards inquiets et en dressant l'oreille au moindre bruit, ils attendaient que Blaise vienne les rejoindre.

Ce dernier devait maintenant avoir mis les somnifères dans les repas des gardes et des chiens, il devait venir les prévenir dès que tous seraient endormis.

-

Le temps semblait s'éterniser et quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se levèrent d'un bond, tremblants d'excitation et d'appréhension.

« C'est bon ! annonça calmement Blaise du seuil.

Ron et Harry sourirent et se saisirent de leurs baluchons, le moment était venu.

« Allons prévenir tout le monde ! fit le brun.

Pour être sûrs de ne pas être trahis ils avaient décidés de ne prévenir les autres esclaves qu'au dernier moment et ils se rendirent de cabane en cabane.

En un rien de temps une véritable folie s'empara du petit village, les gens se mirent à s'égailler dans tous les sens, tournant en rond sans qu'on sache pourquoi, il y avait des cris, des appels, des pleurs.

Ce fut le désordre total.

Ron et Harry tentèrent de ramener un peu d'ordre mais peine perdue, personne ne les écoutait.

Dans le même temps Blaise repéra un groupe de jeunes noirs à l'air combatif et sournois qui discutait entre eux et qui s'esquivèrent en direction de la grande maison.

Intrigué et un peu inquiet pour Draco, il les suivit.

-

**A bientôt!**

**Et un grand merci à 'vif d'or' pour la correction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

Ron et Harry finirent par abandonner, tenter de raisonner ces gens était une perte de temps, chacun n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

« Où est Blaise ? s'enquit le rouquin en s'apercevant de son absence.

« Je ne sais pas ! fit le brun……mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui il saura bien nous retrouver……qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre seigneur et maître ?

Ron eut un sourire carnassier.

« J'irais avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ils se tournèrent en direction de la grande maison et s'immobilisèrent un instant en voyant de la fumée qui s'en élevait.

« On dirait qu'il y a le feu ! fit le rouquin.

Sans répondre Harry se mit à courir et il le suivit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avec surprise à quelques mètres des premières marches menant à la grande porte d'entrée.

Le feu semblait avoir prit à l'étage d'où de jeunes esclaves étaient en train de balancer les meubles par-dessus la rambarde qui courait tout le tour de la maison, surexcités ils laissaient éclater leurs colères, criant vengeance.

« Ils sont devenus complètement fous ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry opina, au lieu de s'enfuir ils ne pensaient qu'au pillage.

Les deux amis durent faire un bond en arrière pour éviter une armoire qui explosa sur le sol puis ils levèrent de nouveau les yeux vers l'étage, là ils poussèrent la même exclamation étouffée.

Sur le balcon deux jeunes noirs riaient avec l'air de deux déments tout en balançant entre eux un corps qu'ils jetèrent dans le vide et qui dans un bruit mat atterrit presque aux pieds des deux amis.

Ron et Harry le fixèrent avec horreur et même une certaine crainte.

Lucius Malfoy, le corps lardés de coups de couteaux, gisait les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel.

Un deuxième cadavre vint rejoindre le premier et le brun sentit le dégoût l'envahir.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Nauséeux il secoua lentement la tête, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que les choses puissent tourner de cette façon, tout ce qu'il aurait voulut c'était se retrouver face à face avec les Malfoy et leur crier sa haine, il se serait peut-être même battu avec Lucius, il lui aurait refait le portrait avec grand plaisir et aurait terminé en le mettant dans une position humiliante pour le moment ou ses gardes le retrouveraient, ce qui aurait été le pire pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier, mais des meurtres non.

Il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de tuer.

L'évasion avait tournée au massacre et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Subitement des cris de colère et des injures venus du rez-de-chaussée firent réagir Ron et Harry qui reconnurent la voix de Blaise.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et stoppèrent net devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Dans le grand hall de marbre blanc, Blaise faisait face à trois attaquants, dont les deux qui avaient balancés les corps, et qu'il tenait en respect avec un simple couteau tout en protégeant Draco Malfoy, le blond était comme un frère et il refusait qu'il subisse le même sort que ses parents pour lesquels il n'avait rien pu faire.

Draco lui, ne semblait vraiment pas rassuré et avait un air totalement égaré, il y avait de quoi après les scènes de violence qu'il avait vu, et il s'accrochait à lui.

« Laissez-nous passer ! gronda Blaise.

« Donnes-nous le blond ! fit l'un des assaillants avec un air très menaçant……ou alors tu crèveras avec lui.

« Il vous a dit de les laisser passer ! intervint Harry d'un ton tranchant et tout en s'avançant d'un pas sûr.

Les trois noirs se tournèrent vers lui et perdirent un peu de leur agressivité en le reconnaissant, ils connaissaient bien le brun ainsi que le rouquin qu'au village tout le monde aimait bien et respectait.

« Je les emmène avec moi ! continua Harry en profitant du léger flottement et en faisant un signe discret vers Blaise lui signifiant de sortir rapidement.

Ce dernier obéit en prenant Draco par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

Les trois noirs s'entre regardèrent d'abord avec indécision puis comme d'un commun accord ils firent un pas menaçant dans leur direction.

« Vous avez eu le maître et sa femme ! les stoppa Harry d'un ton de commandement……moi je prends le fils.

À ces mots les esclaves pensèrent immédiatement que lui aussi voulait se venger et ça ils pouvaient le comprendre.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots rapides entre eux puis se détendirent brusquement et se mirent à rire, ils étaient d'accord.

Sans plus insister ils partirent en courant pour aller piller les pièces restantes, c'était tout aussi intéressant.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement les quatre jeunes gens quittèrent la maison.

« Foutons le camps d'ici ! fit Harry……le plus vite possible.

Blaise traînant Draco par la main ils se mirent à courir vers le grand fleuve Mississipi qu'ils allaient remonter.

-

Parvenus à l'embarcadère ils y trouvèrent sans surprise les gardes et les chiens endormit.

Les portes de la liberté leurs étaient ouvertes.

Harry descendit dans une grande barque et les autres le suivirent, c'était le moyen le plus rapide et ils comptaient suivre le bord du fleuve.

Draco qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il était trop sous le choc pour avoir l'idée d'émettre la moindre protestation et en plus n'étant pas stupide il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les suivre, s'était maintenant repris et il refusa de s'asseoir.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Pour le moment tu t'assois et tu te tais ! répliqua le brun……pour le reste on verra plus tard.

Draco comprit qu'insister ne servirait à rien, il s'assit lentement, fier comme un roi sur son trône.

Ron et Blaise s'installèrent côte-à-côte et se saisirent des rames pendant qu'Harry détachait le bateau puis allait s'asseoir près du blond.

Lentement ils s'éloignèrent.

Ils allaient rester sur les bords du fleuve pour éviter les courants assez forts du milieu qui risquaient de les entraîner vers le Sud.

-

À un moment Harry se retourna et observa la fumée au-dessus de la maison, le ciel était couvert de lourds nuages qui cachaient les étoiles et la lune et dans la nuit noire elle était à peine visible.

D'ailleurs les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Le brun eut une pensée tendre et douloureuse pour tous ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, puis il se détourna et croisa le regard de Ron qui était assit sur le banc devant lui et avait eut la même idée.

Ils se sourirent, l'avenir était devant eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry croisa les bras sur ses genoux, posa son front dessus et s'endormit.

-

Ron le réveilla trois heures plus tard, Blaise et lui étaient épuisés et avaient besoin de sommeil.

« Passes-moi les rames ! fit le brun.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'attardent, ils devaient être le plus loin possible de l'endroit du carnage avant qu'il ne soit découvert.

Ron obéit et le brun en tendit une à Draco qui se réveillait lui aussi.

Le blond le regarda d'un œil noir sans la prendre.

« Je refuse ! dit-il.

« Soit tu rames, soit je te jette à l'eau et les crocodiles s'occuperont de toi ! rétorqua Harry……alors tu rames ou tu plonge ?

Draco jeta un regard sur l'eau noire et frissonna, frisson de peur et de froid réunis, la pluie fine qui tombait depuis des heures les avait tous trempés jusqu'aux os.

Sans dire un mot, mais avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas moins, il saisit la rame d'un geste sec.

Ron et Blaise s'installèrent aussi bien que possible dans le fond à l'avant du bateau et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Le blond et le brun ramèrent en silence.

-

« Ils ont tués mes parents ! murmura subitement Draco comme pour lui-même.

Surprit Harry tourna la tête vers lui et observa son profil, il n'y avait pas pensé jusque là mais c'est vrai que lui aussi avait tout perdu et devait se sentir mal.

« Je suis désolé ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? reprit le blond comme s'il n'avait pas entendu……pour mieux me tuer après ?

Le brun eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que non! Fit-il en haussant les épaules et en écartant une mèche de cheveux imbibée d'eau qui lui tombait sur les yeux......je te laisserai partir dès que nous serons suffisamment au Nord.

« Et si je te promet de ne rien dire, de ne parler de vous à personne, tu me relâcherais tout de suite?

Draco avait tourné la tête vers lui en parlant et ils se dévisagèrent.

« Non! Répliqua fermement Harry tout en pensant qu'il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques......je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

Sa réponse ne parut pas étonner le blond qui détourna le regard droit devant lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer que je sache! Rétorqua-t-il simplement d'un ton sec.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation!

Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent.

-

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

« C'était qui celui pour qui tu pleurais ? demanda brusquement Draco…..celui qui est mort.

Harry sursauta à la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas.

« C'était Lester ! répondit-il après une hésitation……je l'aimais ! murmura-t-il puis il se reprit……qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? termina-t-il sèchement.

« Tu l'aimais ? s'étonna le blond en ignorant la fin de sa phrase et le fait qu'il le tutoyait encore……comme un ami tu veux dire ?

« Non, comme un amant si tu veux tout savoir ! s'énerva le brun……et arrêtes avec tes questions, c'est ton père qui l'a tué !

« Et vous l'avez tué à votre tour ! s'écria Draco qui cessa de ramer et le fixa d'un air furieux……et ma mère elle avait tué quelqu'un elle aussi ? Ils sont morts, t'es content ? Tu te sens vengé ?

La colère du blond fit retomber celle d'Harry.

« Non ! dit-il à mi-voix……moi j'aurais juste voulut pouvoir lui crier toute la haine que j'avais à son égard, mais je ne l'aurais pas tué, je n'aurais pas pu.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

« J'avais prévu de tous vous ligoter comme des saucissons et de vous suspendre à un arbre……pour éviter que vous n'alliez donner l'alerte.

L'expression carrément outrée et indignée que prit Draco à cette idée lui déclencha un fou-rire nerveux qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à calmer.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! protesta le blond avec hauteur.

« Moi non plus ! répondit Harry qui repartit de plus belle, il en pleurait tellement il riait, mais c'était plus une façon d'évacuer tout son stress que de la joie.

De la joie il n'en ressentait aucune.

Draco ne dit plus un mot durant le temps qu'il mit à reprendre tout son contrôle.

« Excuses-moi ! lui dit le brun enfin calmé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse de tes excuses ? grogna le blond qui haussa les épaules d'un air maussade et fit mine de l'ignorer.

« On t'a quand même sauvé la vie! Protesta Harry.

Draco continua à l'ignorer et il n'insista pas.

Ils ramèrent en silence sous cette petite pluie fine qui n'en finissait pas de tomber.

-

Au petit jour la pluie cessa enfin et peu après Ron et Blaise émergèrent. Tous les quatre grignotèrent un peu de viande séchée et le couple reprit les rames.

Épuisés, Harry et Draco s'endormirent à leur tour.

Ils furent tirés du sommeil par Ron et Blaise qui avait bloqué la barque contre l'un de ces arbres qui poussait dans l'eau et les secouaient par l'épaule.

« Harry il faut quitter le bateau ! le pressa le rouquin.

Ce dernier encore dans les brumes du sommeil le fixa sans comprendre.

« Regardes ! reprit Ron en désignant le fleuve.

Harry obtempéra et s'aperçut que l'eau était devenue boueuse, un courant violent la parcourait et la faisait littéralement bouillonner par endroit, des troncs d'arbres déracinés flottaient et un passa si près d'eux qu'il manqua de peu de les heurter.

« On ne peut plus lutter contre le courant ! dit Blaise……ça devient trop dangereux, il a dû y avoir de gros orages plus au Nord.

« Et merde ! soupira Harry qui se dit que décidément tout était contre eux, ils devaient à peine être à la hauteur de Bâton rouge.

C'était vraiment de la malchance, en plus l'alerte avait dû être donnée et à pieds ils n'allaient pas avancer bien vite.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ils accostèrent donc et abandonnèrent le bateau pour se mettre à marcher.

Harry qui avançait tête basse eut l'intuition qu'ils n'iraient pas loin.

Son intuition fut confirmée deux heures plus tard, ils furent brusquement encerclés par un contingent de soldats armés menés par le shérif de Bâton rouge, ayant été alerté de ce qui s'était passé et sachant que la plupart des fuyards cherchaient à rejoindre le Nord en suivant le fleuve, ils patrouillaient là.

Le shérif reconnut immédiatement Draco qu'il connaissait bien, c'était un ami proche de ses deux fils et il venait souvent chez eux, il descendit de cheval et se précipita vers le blond.

« Vous êtes en vie ! sourit-il en entourant ses épaules d'un bras pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

S'ensuivit un long aparté.

Puis ils revinrent vers les trois autres qui se voyaient déjà pendus hauts et courts.

Mais à leur grand étonnement l'homme les félicita.

« Vous avez sauvés votre maître, soyez-en remerciés, vous avez fait votre devoir.

Éberlués Harry, Ron et Blaise fixèrent Draco qui eut un petit sourire mi-railleur, mi-l'air de dire 'c'est à moi de m'amuser maintenant, vous êtes en mon pouvoir'

Le brun et le rouquin ressentirent comme une fatalité s'abattre sur eux et ils baissèrent la tête, vaincus par un destin qui portait le nom Malfoy.

Blaise lui se demanda ce que le blond allait leur réserver, il était un homme libre mais complice d'une évasion et donc punissable par la loi.

Ils furent mis en selle derrière des soldats et ils reprirent le chemin de la plantation sur laquelle ils pénétrèrent en fin d'après-midi en traversant le village.

Harry fut plus qu'étonné de voir qu'il avait l'air normal et que beaucoup n'avaient pas fuit, c'était comme si rien n'avait eut lieu.

En fait si la plupart n'étaient pas partit c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se réfugier, ils avaient toujours vécus sur la plantation, ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre et la peur de l'inconnu les avait incité à ne pas bouger.

Ils ne firent que le traverser et s'arrêtèrent devant la grande maison qui était toujours entière.

Grâce à la pluie l'incendie n'avait pas eut le temps de faire de trop gros dégâts et des esclaves étaient déjà en train de nettoyer et de réparer sous la direction du chef des gardes, ces derniers étaient maintenant tous bien réveillés et un peu honteux de leur mésaventure.

Le chef vint rapidement se présenter devant Draco qui était descendu de cheval.

« Où sont les corps de mes parents ? demanda aussitôt le blond.

« Dans la crypte ! répondit l'homme tête basse......le prêtre est venu en début d'après-midi.

Draco se tourna vers Ron, Harry et Blaise qui avaient mit pieds à terre et attendaient.

« Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici et vous m'attendez ! leur jeta-t-il abruptement.

Puis il alla vers le shérif à qui il serra la main.

« Merci ! lui dit-il…..vous pouvez partir, tout ira bien.

« Encore désolé pour vos parents ! lui répondit celui-ci en remontant à cheval……si vous avez besoin de mon aide n'hésitez pas !

Draco les regarda s'éloigner puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la crypte.

-

Les trois jeunes gens qui ne savaient que faire s'assirent sur les marches.

Ils étaient de retour à la case départ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de nous ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Blaise lui prit discrètement la main et la serra dans la sienne sans rien dire, Harry ne répondit pas non plus, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ils patientèrent presque une heure avant que Draco ne revienne.

« Suivez-moi ! leur ordonna-t-il en grimpant les marches d'un pas vif et sans s'arrêter pour vérifier s'ils obéissaient. Pour lui cela allait de soi.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et entrèrent à sa suite.

Ils firent ainsi le tour complet de la maison en silence tandis que le blond inspectait tout avec beaucoup d'attention tout en donnant des ordres secs et brefs, les esclaves avaient fait du bon travail en peu de temps, seul des meubles manquaient par endroit et à part certaines pièces de l'étage où on voyait encore des traces laissé par le feu, elle était en bon état.

De retour au rez-de-chaussée Draco fit l'appel du personnel de maison, il ne restait plus que la cuisinière et son aide ainsi que les deux bonnes qui s'occupaient du ménage, les deux valets, celui de son père et le sien plus le majordome avaient disparut.

« Tu seras mon valet ! décréta le blond en regardant Harry……toi tu remplaceras le majordome ! termina-t-il en posant les yeux sur Ron qui se demanda avec angoisse en quoi ça consistait.

Question que se posait aussi le brun, tous les deux ne connaissaient que le travail dans les champs de coton et ignoraient tout de ce genre d'emploi.

« Linette ! fit Draco qui sembla lire dans leurs pensées tout en s'adressant à l'une des bonnes…..expliques leur ce qu'ils devront faire et montre leur où ils dormiront.

Ceci dit sur un ton rapide il allait s'éloigner quand Blaise le héla.

« Et moi ?

« Toi ? répondit le blond en se tournant vers lui……tu rentres chez toi et tu fais comme d'habitude.......je sais que je vous dois la vie à tous les trois, et je ne suis pas un ingrat

Il tourna les talons et cette fois s'éloigna.

Ils en restèrent tous les trois pantois, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça de sa part, mais après tout ils ne le connaissaient pas et il semblait différent de son père.

Blaise lui, sourit tendrement à Ron qui lui jeta un regard perdu alors que la bonne les entraînait Harry et lui.

Le noir sortit et se dirigea à pas lent vers la petite maison qui se trouvait derrière la grande demeure et où il avait toujours vécu avec ses parents.

Pour lui le principal était d'être près de Ron dont il était amoureux mais il se demanda quand même ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver.

-

**J'ai un petit problème avec mon msn lol, j'ai pu répondre à certaines reviews pour d'autre il me bloque, pourquoi...............ça c'est un mystère, il m'affiche un message sur mon bloqueur de fenêtre mais même si je le désactive ça ne change rien.........quelqu'un a une idée?**

**En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews et excusez-moi!**

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

Linette, âgée d'une trentaine d'années et la peau couleur café au lait, sourit aux deux jeunes gens.

Elle n'était pas très jolie mais son air avenant et son sourire les mirent à l'aise et ils le lui rendirent.

« Commençons par toi ! dit-elle en regardant Ron.

« Ton rôle est simple ! expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle les dirigeait vers les cuisines……tu dois superviser toute la maisonnée et veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, c'est toi qui devras régler tous les petits problèmes domestiques sans aller ennuyer le maître avec ça.

« Ah ! fit le rouquin pas très certain de ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu es aussi chargé d'accueillir les visiteurs et de les introduire auprès du maître.

Ron sourit, ça au moins ça semblait simple et il se sentait capable de le faire.

« Tu verras ! lui dit Linette alors qu'ils traversaient la vaste cuisine sans s'y arrêter…..ce n'est pas bien difficile, quand tu ne sauras pas tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, mais en fait tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire.

Elle ouvrit une porte près de la grande cheminée et ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir.

« Là se trouvent les chambres des domestiques ! dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit….voilà la tienne.

La pièce où ils entrèrent était petite et ne contenait qu'un lit, une armoire et une table sur laquelle était posé un nécessaire pour la toilette.

Ron s'avança vers la porte-fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ça donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et il pouvait apercevoir celle de Blaise.

Il sourit.

« À ton tour ! fit Linette en saisissant le bras d'Harry…..viens avec moi.

Ils laissèrent le rouquin, retraversèrent la cuisine, montèrent à l'étage et elle le fit entrer dans la chambre de Draco.

La pièce était vaste, là aussi des meubles manquaient mais elle avait été épargnée par le feu et elle restait malgré tout très luxueuse.

Linette se dirigea vers le mur du fond et ouvrit une porte à peine visible.

Cela donnait dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus petite où étaient suspendus des dizaines de vêtements de toutes sortes, d'autres étaient pliés sur des étagères où se trouvaient aussi différentes paires de chaussures.

Ça tenait la moitié de la pièce, l'autre était occupé par un petit lit, un placard, et tout comme dans celle de Ron il y avait une table avec un nécessaire de toilette.

« Voilà ! fit Linette……c'est ici que tu dormiras, tu dois veiller sur les vêtements du maître.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry qui se demanda pourquoi il devait surveiller des vêtements.

« Tu dois veiller à ce qu'ils soient toujours propres, brossés, et les chaussures cirées……tu aideras aussi le maître à s'habiller et à se déshabiller s'il te le demande……

À cette idée les joues du brun s'empourprèrent brusquement et Linette s'interrompit pour le regarder avec curiosité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« Si, si ! répondit précipitamment Harry qui fit mine de s'éventer d'une main…….c'est juste qu'il fait chaud ici.

« Il suffit d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air ! fit gaiement Linette en joignant le geste à la parole....tu peux aussi entrer et sortir par là pour ne pas déranger le maître……bon alors ! reprit-elle……je te disais quoi déjà ? ah oui……en fait ton travail consiste à être à la disposition du maître, c'est pas compliqué.

« C'est pas compliqué ! répéta le brun dans un murmure.

La bonne se mit à rire et se dirigea vers le placard près du petit lit pour en sortir un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet.

« Tu vas aller te laver et tu enfileras ça ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant le tout……dorénavant ce sera ta tenue, viens, retournons à la cuisine.

Quand ils y arrivèrent ils trouvèrent Ron attablé près de la vieille cuisinière et de son aide, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, qui épluchaient des légumes, ainsi que de l'autre bonne prénommée Marissa.

Ils riaient tous les quatre tandis que le rouquin dévorait avec entrain et voracité des tranches de pain recouvertes généreusement de beurre et de confiture qu'il accompagnait de longues gorgées de lait, il avait rarement eut l'occasion de goûter à de tels délices, seule Sunny leur en avait parfois apporté.

Harry sourit en s'asseyant près de lui, rien ne pouvait faire perdre son bel appétit à son ami, mais il devait reconnaître que lui aussi était affamé et c'était plus que tentant.

« Manges mon garçon ! lui proposa la vieille cuisinière qui vit son regard gourmand……tu te laveras plus tard.

« Ah, toi aussi ? fit Ron…….Marissa m'a donné des vêtements mais il parait que je suis trop sale pour les mettre comme ça.

Cette dernière, à peu près du même âge que Linette mais plus jolie et la peau d'un noir plus prononcé se mit à rire.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais sale, disons que tu n'es pas propre! Le taquina-t-elle.

« Mouai ! rigola le rouquin……c'est du pareil au même quoi.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et firent ainsi connaissance durant un moment.

Puis Linette les emmena vers une petite porte qui donnait sur une vaste cour fermée à l'arrière de la maison où des poules, des canards, des oies et autres volatiles s'ébattaient en picorant et grattant le sol.

Ils y aperçurent un puits et dans un coin un gros baquet en bois.

« Voilà votre bain ! fit Linette……si vous le désirez on peut faire chauffer l'eau.

La température extérieure étant très élevée malgré que le soir tombait, les deux amis firent non de la tête, en plus ils étaient habitués à se laver à l'eau froide.

« Bon alors je vous laisse.

-

Une fois seuls, Ron et Harry s'approchèrent du baquet.

« À toi l'honneur ! dit le rouquin.

« Non, toi d'abord ! répondit le brun……je vais puiser de l'eau.

Ron haussa les épaules et retira son pantalon avant de s'asseoir dans le baquet et de se saisir du gros morceau de savon posé sur le bord.

Harry revint et lui renversa un grand seau d'eau sur la tête en riant.

« Ehhhhhhhhhh ! protesta le rouquin qui s'ébroua puis se mit à se savonner consciencieusement.

Le brun puisa d'autres seaux pour le rincer puis Ron sortit et se sécha avant d'aider le brun à vider l'eau.

Tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements Harry rempli le baquet et se glissa dedans.

« Je me sens bizarre là-dedans! Fit le rouquin une fois vêtu en tirant sur ses vêtements, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter autant......comment tu me trouves?

Le brun le détailla de la tête aux pieds en souriant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami ainsi accoutré et il trouva que cela lui allait très bien.

Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, mais au lieu d'un gilet sans manche lui avait une courte veste, noire aussi, qui mettait en valeur son torse bien taillé et ses larges épaules musclées par des années de dur labeur.

« Je crois que Blaise va te trouver encore plus à son goût! Dit Harry.......si c'est possible! Acheva-t-il pour lui-même.

Ron eut un grand sourire satisfait.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te rincer?

« Non, tu vas te salir! Répondit le brun......je me débrouillerai tout seul.

« Bon alors je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a de bon à manger! Fit Ron avec un air de gourmandise.....c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et j'ai encore faim.

-

Seul, Harry se lava en prenant son temps puis sortit du baquet pour aller jusqu'au puits, il puisa des seaux d'eau qu'il se renversa sur la tête puis se saisit de la serviette.

Il se sécha les cheveux tout en faisant demi-tour et là il s'immobilisa, la surprise lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

Draco se tenait dos appuyé contre le mur et bras croisés il l'observait avec attention.

Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent, il baissa rapidement la serviette devant lui pour cacher sa nudité et baissa les yeux d'un air gêné, entre esclaves il n'était pas particulièrement pudique et

ils se lavaient souvent tous ensemble au puits du village, mais devant lui ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

Le blond perçut son malaise, il eut un petit sourire moqueur et se redressa.

« Je dînerai dans ma chambre ce soir! Fit-il comme si de rien n'était......apportes-moi mon repas dans une demi-heure.

« Bien! Murmura Harry horriblement mal à l'aise.

Draco s'avança tout près de lui et le saisit par le menton d'une main ferme.

« On dit 'oui maître'! Le reprit-il sans dureté dans la voix et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le brun déglutit mais fut incapable d'émettre un mot.

« On dirait que tu as du mal avec la discipline! Constata le blond qui le scruta avec intensité......tes yeux sont aussi vert que des émeraudes! Termina-t-il dans un murmure pensif.

Harry sentit un long frisson le parcourir et son regard se fixa sur les lèvres de Draco, l'envie furieuse d'y goûter s'empara de lui et il dû fermer les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre.

Le blond le lâcha subitement et tourna les talons.

« Dans une demi-heure! Rappela-t-il sèchement.

Le brun resta un long moment immobile, cherchant à calmer les battements fous de son cœur et son corps enfiévré, puis il s'habilla avec des gestes lents, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Vivre tout près de Draco n'allait pas être une sinécure, il éveillait en lui un désir intense qu'il allait avoir du mal à cacher.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

Une demi-heure plus tard exactement, Harry arrivait devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, un lourd plateau entre les mains.

Là il hésita.

Devait-il frapper pour s'annoncer ou entrer sans façon ?

Il resta indécis un instant puis se décida, il posa son chargement sur le sol et tapa contre le battant.

« Entres !

Il ouvrit la porte, reprit son plateau et pénétra dans la pièce.

Draco, une plume à la main, était assit à son bureau placé près de la grande porte-fenêtre ouverte et le regarda s'avancer.

« Poses ça là ! fit-il en désignant du menton la table ronde en beau bois verni qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle était sur un grand tapis de prix et deux chaises se faisaient face.

Harry obéit puis ne sachant que faire il resta immobile, attendant que le blond lui donne l'ordre de sortir ou autre.

Ce dernier posa sa plume et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

« Assieds-toi là ! dit-il en s'approchant et en tirant l'une des chaises.

Surprit le brun ne dit rien mais obtempéra.

Draco prit place sur l'autre et commença à se servir sur le plateau, sans lui dire d'en faire autant.

« Racontes ! ordonna-t-il.

« Que je raconte quoi ? s'étonna Harry en levant des sourcils perplexes.

« Tout ! répliqua le blond en découpant avec soin une cuisse de poulet……je veux tout savoir de toi, quand et pourquoi tu as atterrit ici, ce que tu y as fait, tes amours……tout……et c'est un ordre.

Ne pouvant refuser Harry se mit à parler, d'abord avec difficulté et à contrecœur, puis Draco l'écoutant attentivement sans l'interrompre, son débit se fit plus aisé.

« Alors tu es d'origine anglaise ! dit le blond à la fin……ma famille aussi, mon père et ma mère se sont expatriés alors qu'ils étaient jeunes mariés.

« Pourquoi ? demanda le brun.

« Des problèmes avec le roi de l'époque ! répondit négligemment Draco en haussant les épaules……mais dis-moi, à part ce Lester combien d'amant as-tu eu ?

Harry le fusilla d'un regard outré, comment osait-il posé une question pareille?

« Aucun autre, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! s'indigna-t-il en oubliant l'espace d'une seconde à qui il s'adressait……je l'aimais et lui seul comptait, pour qui tu me prends ?

Il se tu brusquement inquiet de son éclat, le blond était son maître qu'il le veuille ou pas, il pouvait le faire fouetter ou tuer s'il le désirait et il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton, en le tutoyant en plus.

Mais bizarrement Draco ne s'en offusqua pas et il sourit.

« Je t'autorise à me tutoyer mais uniquement dans cette chambre ! fit-il tranquillement…… et à condition que nous soyons seuls.

Rassuré mais intrigué le brun resta coi, il se demanda pourquoi il était aussi coulant avec lui.

La réponse lui fut donnée rapidement.

« Déshabilles-toi ! lui dit Draco en rivant son regard au sien.

« Pardon ? s'écria Harry sans comprendre.

« J'ai dit déshabilles-toi ! répéta fermement le blond……et allonges-toi sur le lit.

Le brun qui réalisa subitement ce qu'il attendait de lui, se leva d'un bond, furieux et scandalisé.

« Votre père mettait des jeunes femmes de force dans son lit, vous c'est les hommes ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Le visage de Draco se contracta à ces paroles et lui aussi se leva.

« Ne parles pas de mon père ! gronda-t-il, mâchoires serrées……et je ne comptais pas te prendre de force, je n'ai nul besoin d'agir ainsi pour avoir des amants…..

Il se tu et se détourna pour se diriger vers son bureau.

« Il m'avait semblé que tu ne serais pas contre ! reprit-il plus calmement en s'y asseyant……je me suis trompé c'est tout, cela ne se reproduira plus……je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, tu peux aller te coucher.

Étrangement un sentiment de déception s'empara d'Harry, c'était vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dit non, mais pas comme ça, c'était si froid, si impersonnel, Draco voulait l'utiliser c'est tout et cela lui déplaisait, mais en même temps il aurait voulut qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'insistance.

Sans rien dire il se rendit dans son cagibi et referma derrière lui en soupirant de contrariété.

Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-

Ron qui ne parvenait pas à dormir se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était allongé tout habillé, et sortit par la porte-fenêtre, il ressentait le besoin impératif de voir Blaise auquel il ne cessait de penser.

Il s'avançait sous les arbres en direction de sa maison quand dans la nuit il heurta presque ce dernier qui arrivait en sens inverse.

Immédiatement Ron l'enlaça et se serra contre lui.

« Tu tombes à pic ! lui chuchota-t-il……j'avais envie de te voir.

« Moi aussi ! répondit Blaise avant qu'ils n'échangent un long baiser très tendre.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? lui demanda celui-ci quand ils se furent écartés.

« Oui, à vrai dire on est même beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

« Je vois ça ! s'amusa Blaise qui s'écarta davantage pour le détailler en entier……tu es superbe.

« Merci ! fit Ron qui revint se blottir dans ses bras……mais j'aurais préféré qu'on réussisse.

Il se tu une seconde et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais une autre vie ! reprit-il……et toi tu peux toujours partir, il te suffit de convaincre ton père ou même de partir sans rien lui dire.

« Oui je pourrais ! approuva Blaise.

Brusquement la peur de le perdre fit que Ron le serra contre lui à l'étouffer, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux du beau noir, absolument et complètement amoureux.

« Ne pars pas Blaise ! gémit-il…….je t'en pries, je t'aime et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu n'es plus là.....ne me quitte pas.

« Enfin ! soupira le noir qui s'écarta et prit son visage entre ses mains……même si mon père me jetait dehors je ne partirais pas d'ici, tu n'as pas comprit que je suis prêt à tout pour rester près de toi ?

« Alors c'était pour ça ? s'exclama Ron qui venait enfin de comprendre et se sentit pousser des ailes.

« Oui c'était pour ça ! confirma Blaise……je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime comme un fou, en réalité mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Le rouquin lui sourit avec tendresse, les yeux noyés d'étoiles.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie et peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes, du moment que tu y es avec moi ce sera le paradis.

Blaise sourit, lui aussi était heureux, béatement heureux.

« Si on allait chez moi ? proposa-t-il……mes parents ne sont pas encore revenus……pour une fois on aura droit à un lit ! termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil coquin.

Ron le prit par la main et la serra.

« Et moi je te promet que ce ne sera pas pour y dormir.

Blaise éclata de rire et ils partirent en courant vers la maison.

Le rouquin ne regagna sa chambre qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, là il s'écroula sur son lit, dormant avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

-

Le lendemain matin Harry était en train de préparer les vêtements que de son lit Draco lui avait réclamé, quand un bruit de sabot et de cris se fit entendre.

Curieux le brun sortit par la porte-fenêtre et se pencha sur la rambarde.

Un peu plus loin Draco en faisait autant.

En bas un groupe d'hommes armés et à cheval entouraient une dizaine de fuyards qu'ils avaient attrapés.

Ces hommes enchaînés avaient courut auprès des chevaux depuis Bâton-rouge et ils s'étaient écroulés au sol, complètement épuisés.

Parmi eux Harry reconnut les trois jeunes noirs qui avaient voulut s'en prendre à Draco la nuit de l'évasion et il jeta un coup d'œil vers ce dernier, à son expression rigide et à sa lividité il comprit que lui aussi les avait reconnut.

« C'est le shérif de Bâton-rouge qui vous les envoie ! fit l'un des hommes, tête levée vers Draco.......on les a capturés sur les bords du fleuve.

Le brun se dit que décidément le Mississipi était un endroit maudit pour les fuyards.

« Ces trois-là ! dit le blond en les désignant d'un doigt……ramenez-les lui, je veux qu'il les inculpe de meurtre et de pillage.

« Pourquoi ne pas les punir vous-même ? s'étonna l'homme……vous n'avez qu'à les pendre, de toutes façon c'est ce qui les attend.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que leurs sangs et leurs cadavres souillent ma terre, emmenez-les hors de ma vue immédiatement, je ne veux pas qu'ils restent ici une seconde de plus.

Devant son attitude inflexible et son ton sec l'homme n'insista pas, après tout il s'en moquait, le jugement allait être des plus rapides puisqu'on les savait coupables et ce soir même ils se balanceraient au bout d'une corde.

Il salua le blond puis le groupe repartit en emmenant les trois condamnés à mort.

-

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

Les sept fuyards restant se mirent à genoux entourés par les gardes du domaine et attendirent têtes basses que Draco décide de leur sort.

Ils n'avaient fait que fuir, rien d'autre, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient très bien être punis de mort pour ça.

Ils attendaient donc en tremblant et sans beaucoup d'espoir, Lucius Malfoy les avait habitués aux châtiments qu'il distribuait avec une grande facilité et ils pensaient que son fils allait en faire autant.

Harry qui les observait en craignant pour eux, se tourna vers Draco, lui aussi attendait avec anxiété.

Le blond allait-il se conduire avec autant de cruauté que son père?

Ce dernier semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, un pli creusait son front et son regard était rivé sur les têtes baissées.

Harry ne pouvait le deviner mais Draco ne voyait plus les esclaves tout à fait de la même manière depuis ce qui c'était passé, et surtout à cause de lui.

Maintenant ils existaient à ses yeux, ils étaient des personnes avec une conscience, une vie, une histoire, et non une espèce à demi animale juste bonne à travailler et qu'on pouvait fouetter ou tuer si l'envie vous en prenait.

Pour Draco l'ordre établit restait le même, chacun devait se tenir à sa place, lui était le maître et eux lui devaient obéissance, mais il y avait des façons différentes de faire régner cet ordre.

En plus il n'aimait pas la violence, et s'il avait eut beaucoup d'amour et de respect pour son père il ne voulait pas agir de la même manière que lui.

Il prit sa décision.

« Écoutez-moi ! leur dit-il d'un ton ferme……je vais être clément pour cette fois, mais à la moindre nouvelle tentative ce sera la mort immédiate……retournez au village et mettez-vous au travail.

Tous en restèrent stupéfaits et il y eut comme un flottement, les esclaves indécis avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles.

Le maître ne les punissait pas.

Les gardes leur ordonnèrent de se lever et ils se relevèrent lentement, un sourire de gratitude aux lèvres et le remercièrent avant de partir en courant vers le village.

Harry qui fixait Draco n'en revenait pas lui aussi, le blond le surprenait.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il souriait et quand Draco se tourna vers lui ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose t'amuse ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Euh……non…..non ! bafouilla le brun qui rentra précipitamment dans son cagibi.

« Apportes-moi mes vêtements ! entendit-il crier de la chambre.

Il obéit prestement et Draco qui se trouvait debout au milieu de la pièce laissa tomber à ses pieds la robe de chambre dont il était revêtu.

Dessous il ne portait rien.

Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Passes-moi la chemise ! ordonna le blond sans lui prêter attention, pour lui c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Le brun la lui tendit sans savoir où poser les yeux et se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter de petits coup d'œil sur le corps pâle et parfait qui se trouvait à deux mètres de lui.

Draco était mince, finement musclé et sa peau si pâle donnait l'impression d'être douce comme du velours.

Harry contint difficilement son envie de la toucher pour vérifier, complètement crispé, le feu aux joues et aux creux des reins il vécu un véritable calvaire jusqu'à ce que le blond soit enfin vêtu.

« J'ai à faire ! fit Draco qui une fois prêt sortit de la chambre.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à ranger.

Quand il en fut à faire le lit il se saisit d'un oreiller qu'il tapota pour lui redonner sa forme et sans savoir pourquoi il le porta à son nez, l'odeur de Draco y était imprégnée et il la respira profondément.

Subitement il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et le rejeta brutalement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? se dit-il avec effarement……je perds la tête moi.

Il se remit au travail et une fois sa tâche terminée il descendit à la cuisine.

Il y retrouva Ron attablé devant un petit-déjeuner et s'assit face à lui, ils mangèrent tout en discutant.

-

Le matin même Blaise reçut une lettre de ses parents, ils avaient appris ce qui c'était passé et ne souhaitaient pas revenir sur le domaine, ils avaient décidés de prendre leur retraite et de s'installer à Bâton-Rouge.

Son père lui laissait sa place.

S'ensuivaient des milliers de recommandations qui firent sourire Blaise, ses parents le prenaient toujours pour un petit garçon.

Ils l'enjoignaient aussi de se marier pour fonder une famille et là il fit la grimace.

Ils ignoraient ses goûts sexuels et il se sentait désolé pour eux, leur rêve d'avoir une ribambelle de petits-enfants ne serait jamais exaucé.

Sa lecture terminée il prit conscience que désormais Ron pourrait venir passer toutes ses nuits près de lui.

Cette idée le mit de bonne humeur et il sortit en sifflotant, il devait aller vérifier que tout se passait bien sur la plantation, il y avait toujours de petits problèmes à régler.

-

Deux mois passèrent, dans un train-train quotidien auquel Ron et Harry se firent très vite.

La vie dans la grande maison était calme et le travail pas fatiguant, pour eux qui avaient toujours eut une existence très rude c'était le paradis.

Draco n'avait plus tenté de mettre le brun dans son lit mais ils avaient apprit à se connaître et il leur arrivait très souvent de discuter assez librement, en général pendant que le blond prenait ses repas.

Ce dernier qui avait reprit le domaine en main travaillait beaucoup et s'en sortait très bien, il avait commencé par changer certaines choses, il ne pratiquait pas les châtiments corporels et il avait donné des ordres pour que les esclaves soient mieux nourris.

Du coup il n'y avait eut aucune tentative d'évasion ces deux derniers mois, alors qu'avant c'était très courant et le rendement était bien meilleur, Harry se sentait bêtement fier de lui.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond mais il était déçu qu'il ne tente plus rien envers lui, il lui arrivait même de regretter de l'avoir repoussé le premier soir.

Toutes les nuits il rêvait de ses bras et plus aucun projet de liberté ne lui venait en tête, à dire vrai il aimait la vie près de lui.

Il aimait le regarder vivre et il s'était mit aussi à aimer le fait de prendre soin de lui.

Ses vêtements étaient toujours impeccables et ses repas toujours à l'heure, Draco préférait manger dans sa chambre plutôt que dans la grande salle à manger impersonnelle et Harry veillait avec un soin jaloux sur ses repas.

Il faisait préparer par la cuisinière tous les plats qu'il aimait et lui seul les lui apportait, ils étaient toujours chauds comme il aimait, même si le blond rentrait avec du retard, et maintenant il se levait même plus tôt pour aller lui chercher son petit-déjeuner qui avait toujours été apporté par l'une des bonnes.

Harry ne cherchait pas à analyser pourquoi il faisait tout ça, il en avait envie c'est tout.

Puis un beau jour il dû regarder la vérité en face.

-

Un soir Draco lui annonça qu'il allait s'absenter durant quelques jours, il allait se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour commander des meubles qui remplaceraient ceux qui manquaient, il comptait aussi en profiter pour rendre visite à ses amis.

Harry qui l'avait écouté tout en disposant son repas sur la table, se tourna vers lui.

« Et moi je t'accompagne pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il, comme le blond l'y avait autorisé il le tutoyait quand ils étaient dans la chambre.

« Tu cherches une occasion pour t'enfuir ? plaisanta Draco.

« Bien sûr que non ! se récria le brun que cette idée n'avait même pas effleurée……mais qui va s'occuper de tes bagages si je ne viens pas ?

Le blond qui comme à son habitude était assit à son bureau, le fixa avec une attention soutenue.

« Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ! dit-il au bout de quelques secondes……je prendrai le bateau demain matin à l'embarcadère et je n'emmènerai qu'un minimum.

Renfrogné Harry se remit à dresser la table avec des gestes nerveux, Draco ne voulait pas de lui et ça lui faisait mal, en plus qui étaient ces fameux amis qu'il allait voir ? Quel genre d'amis était-ce?

Ce dernier qui l'observait toujours fut intrigué par son comportement, il se leva et vint derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il……j'aurais pourtant juré que tu serais heureux d'être débarrassé de moi pour quelques jours.

Le brun qui avait terminé se retourna brusquement et lui fit face.

« Mais bien sûr ! râla-t-il……je suis fou de joie.

« Alors tout est parfait ! s'exclama Draco qui ignora l'ironie contenue dans sa phrase……laisses-moi maintenant et va préparer mon sac, juste une rechange ça suffira ! ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

La mort dans l'âme Harry regagna son cagibi.

-

**A bientôt et bon week-end à vous!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

Harry avait envie de pleurer et ne s'en priva pas tout en préparant le sac demandé.

Puis il se jeta sur son lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ! pesta-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller……ce n'est que pour quelques jours après tout, il ne part pas au bout du monde.

Mais le problème n'était pas là et se voiler la face ne servait à rien, en réalité il avait peur.

Peur que Draco n'aille pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans seulement pour les meubles, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ait des amants parmi ses fameux amis.

C'était même évident en y pensant bien et c'était intolérable pour Harry, il était jaloux à en crever.

Ce fut là qu'il comprit, il n'était pas seulement attiré par Draco physiquement, non, il l'aimait.

Il avait tout bêtement finit par tomber amoureux du blond et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à s'occuper de lui.

Malheureusement, avoir mit le doigt sur ses sentiments ne le réjouit pas.

Aux yeux de Draco il n'était rien, au mieux il pourrait s'offrir à lui et lui servir de défouloir pour les soirs de solitude, mais il ne serait jamais qu'un esclave.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et n'y parvint qu'après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

-

Le lendemain matin il le regarda partir en se retenant de lui courir après et de le supplier de l'emmener.

-

La journée fut mortellement longue pour Harry, Draco lui manquait horriblement et il se sentait inutile, il resta taciturne tout le jour.

Ron, qui lui vivait dans le bonheur le plus absolu, ne parvint pas à le dérider malgré son insistance et ses pitreries, le soir venu il abandonna en soupirant et courut rejoindre Blaise.

Seul, Harry monta dans la chambre de Draco et s'allongea sur le lit du blond.

Il s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller contre lui.

-

Ce fut la même chose les jours suivants, le brun passait son temps à guetter le retour de Draco, assit sur les marches et sans desserrer les dents.

« Mais t'es amoureux ou quoi ? finit par s'énerver Ron devant son manège.

Harry qui fixait l'horizon tourna un regard si triste et désespéré vers lui qu'il en resta saisit.

« Merde alors ! murmura-t-il en comprenant que tel était le cas……t'as pas choisit la facilité là.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisit de tomber amoureux de lui ? rétorqua aigrement le brun.

« Non bien sûr ! répondit Ron en s'asseyant près de lui et en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras……je reconnais qu'il est pas si mal que ça maintenant qu'on le connaît, mais ça reste notre maître.

« Oui et moi un esclave donc il ne m'aimera jamais ! répliqua Harry avec amertume……je le sais, merci.

« Pffff ! souffla le rouquin qui le serra contre lui……ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais même s'il t'aimait vous seriez obligés de vous cacher, jamais tu ne seras accepté dans son milieu, t'imagine le scandale si ça se savait? lui serait mit au ban de la haute société, ils le renieraient tous.

« Ça aussi je le sais ! murmura le brun……deux hommes ensembles ils tolèrent du moment qu'ils sont riches et bien nés, mais un esclave et un aristocrate qui s'aiment ça c'est un outrage intolérable aux bonnes mœurs.

Il posa avec lassitude sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Pourtant je l'aime tellement que je serais prêt à tout supporter pour lui ! reprit-il à mi-voix……si seulement il pouvait m'aimer, qu'importe le reste du monde ?

Ron ne répondit pas, il le garda juste contre lui.

-

Dix jours passèrent et Harry se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude.

Pourquoi Draco mettait-il autant de temps à revenir?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait, ou plutôt qui pouvait bien le retenir là-bas?

Le brun se torturait en imaginant le blond dans les bras d'hommes tous différents à chaque fois et la jalousie le minait.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était stupide de sa part, qu'il n'y avait rien entre Draco et lui et qu'il était donc libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, rien n'y faisait.

Les sentiments ne se maîtrisent pas.

-

Enfin le onzième jour, en fin d'après-midi, Draco revint.

Harry qui était assit sur les marches, guettant une fois de plus son retour, le vit venir de loin, sur le chemin qui menait à l'embarcadère.

Le cœur gonflé de joie et battant à tout rompre il se leva.

Puis subitement il fronça les sourcils, Draco n'était pas seul.

« Un invité? Se dit-il.

Un jeune homme, qu'il ne voyait pas très bien à cette distance, l'accompagnait et marchait à ses côtés en le tenant familièrement par un bras et faisant tourner négligemment une canne de sa main libre.

Derrière eux l'un des gardes de l'embarcadère tirait une petite carriole remplie de malles.

Lentement ils se rapprochaient et Harry pu mieux l'observer, il était plus petit que Draco, mince, ses cheveux bruns et mi-longs étaient retenus sur sa nuque par un catogan et il était plutôt agréable à regarder.

Mais ce que vit surtout le brun c'est le regard amoureux qu'il posait sur Draco en levant la tête vers lui.

À cette seconde Harry le détesta.

-

Comme ils arrivaient à sa hauteur les yeux de Draco croisèrent les siens et il se sentit prit de faiblesse, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de se jeter à son cou et le dévorer de baisers.

« Bonjour Harry! Fit le blond en s'arrêtant......tout c'est bien passé durant mon absence?

« Oui maître! Répondit le brun, les yeux étincelants de joie.

Draco cacha le sourire qui lui vint, c'était très rare qu'il l'appela ainsi et cela l'amusa.

« Voici Mr Eldwin! Reprit le blond en présentant le jeune homme à ses côtés......c'est un ami très cher qui va passer quelques temps avec nous, montes ses bagages dans ma chambre.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient et le cœur d'Harry fit une chute dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un froid glacial l'envahissait.

« Vous vous trompez je crois, dans une chambre d'amis vous voulez dire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le dénommé Eldwin fronça les sourcils et le toisa avec hauteur.

« Tu laisses un esclave discuter tes ordres et te parler de cette manière? Fit-il à Draco.

Cette fois ce fut de la haine pure que le brun ressentit devant ses yeux noirs dédaigneux et il baissa la tête pour tenter de la cacher.

Le blond eut un mouvement d'épaule agacé, Harry avait l'habitude de lui parler assez librement et lui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, il restait quand même toujours correct et il n'avait aucune envie de le reprendre juste pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami.

« Harry fais ce que je t'ai dit! Soupira-t-il simplement, puis il entoura d'un bras la taille d'Eldwin et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Le brun les regarda disparaître la rage au cœur.

Le garde le rappela à l'ordre, il attendait pour ramener la carriole et Harry descendit les quelques marches pour se saisir avec colère de la première malle.

Il la remonta en peinant jusque dans le hall où Ron qui arrivait vint lui donner un coup de main.

« C'est qui celui-là? S'enquit avec curiosité le rouquin, il avait croisé Draco et Eldwin.

« Son amant! Marmonna le brun.

« Aïe! Fit Ron qui plaignit son ami d'avoir à subir ça, voir celui qu'on aime de tout son être dans les bras d'un autre devait être horrible.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait si c'était Blaise et préféra y renoncer rapidement, ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

-

Les malles montées le rouquin le laissa et Harry qui savait que cela faisait partit de ses attributions se décida à les défaire.

Il ne s'y décida qu'à contrecœur, il les aurait volontiers balancé par dessus la rambarde et allumé un feu de joie avec.

Mais il se refusa à ranger les vêtements d'Eldwin avec ceux de Draco.

Il choisit d'utiliser le grand placard mural qui ne servait à rien en général, il le vida des quelques babioles qui s'y trouvaient et y entassa les affaires du jeune homme, avec un soin tout relatif.

Les malles vides il les fit entrer à coups de pieds au fond du placard et se frotta les mains.

-

Le soir venu Draco et Eldwin dînèrent en tête-à-tête dans la salle à manger et la rancœur d'Harry à l'égard du nouveau venu s'accrut encore.

À cause de lui il perdait un de ses moments favoris, les discussions avec le blond tandis que ce dernier prenait son repas.

Abattu il comprit que ces moments-là ne se reproduiraient plus.

De chagrin et de rage il en donna un violent coup de poing contre un des murs de son cagibi et n'y gagna qu'une douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Mais la soirée n'était pas terminée et le pire eut lieu un peu plus tard.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

Harry qui s'était allongé sur son lit, dans le noir, seul le clair de lune qui entrait par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte éclairait la pièce, entendit les deux jeunes gens entrer dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas entièrement fermé la porte qui les séparait et il les écouta discuter pendant un moment, sans comprendre clairement leurs paroles.

Puis le silence se fit, un long silence.

Curieux le brun se leva et s'approcha prudemment de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Là il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit à demi dévêtus, ils s'embrassaient tout en se caressant et des soupirs se firent entendre.

Le souffle coupé Harry recula en se bouchant les oreilles.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre puisqu'il savait qu'ils étaient amants, mais le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre, ça prenait une réalité qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Draco était avec un autre et allait lui faire l'amour!!

Une douleur aigue lui vrilla le cœur et il s'enfuit par la porte-fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas rester là à les écouter, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit assit sur les marches, les yeux secs et l'esprit vide, sa souffrance était trop profonde il n'était plus capable de l'exprimer.

Il regagna sa chambre le temps de dormir deux ou trois heures puis se leva pour descendre aux cuisines.

Là Marissa lui dit que le petit-déjeuner pour deux était prêt et que bien entendu c'est lui qui était chargé de le monter.

Harry qui mangeait machinalement ne réagit même pas.

Ce matin il se moquait de tout.

Un peu plus tard il monta le lourd plateau et ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper à la porte.

Draco et Eldwin qui étaient réveillés mais encore couchés le regardèrent s'avancer avec des yeux surpris.

« On t'a pas apprit à frapper aux portes pour t'annoncer? lui dit sèchement Eldwin.

Harry posa bruyamment le plateau sur la table et se tourna vers eux.

« Désolé ! marmonna-t-il, maussade.

« Ton esclave a vraiment de mauvaise manières ! se plaignit le jeune homme en l'ignorant et en s'adressant à Draco……quelques coups de fouet lui remettraient les idées en place.

Le blond, l'air mécontent, se leva nu comme un ver et se saisit de sa robe de chambre qu'il enfila avant d'attraper Harry par le bras et de l'entraîner vers le cagibi.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et lui fit face.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'enquit-il d'un ton dur.

« Rien ! répondit le brun tête basse……je…..je me sens pas bien c'est tout.

« Dis plutôt que je ne sais pour quelle raison sa présence te déplait.

Harry resta silencieux et il entendit le soupir de Draco qui reprit :

« Tu préfères retourner au village que rester à mon service ?

« Non ! s'écria le brun qui releva la tête……je veux rester.

« Alors fais ton travail correctement et gardes ta mauvaise humeur pour toi ! fit sèchement le blond……c'est clair ?

« Oui maître ! souffla Harry dépité.

« Arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! râla Draco……tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler maître quand on est seul tous les deux, tu le sais très bien.

« Oui Draco ! fit le brun d'une petite voix.

Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher un sourire et secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Tu es vraiment agaçant quand tu t'y mets tu sais ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je te supporte…….prépares-moi mes vêtements ! ajouta-t-il en sortant.

-

« Alors ? fit Eldwin qui s'était attablé et déjeunait tranquillement.

« Alors quoi ?

« Tu vas le punir non?

Draco s'assit face à lui et lui jeta un regard noir.

« La façon dont je dirige mes esclaves ne te concerne pas ! dit-il d'un ton cassant…..et je ne le fouetterais pas pour un manquement aussi léger.

« Mais c'est un man….

« Ça suffit ! gronda le blond……je voudrais manger en paix alors passons à autre chose veux-tu.

Eldwin ravala ses paroles et au même moment Harry revint dans la chambre, des vêtements à la main.

Les regards noir et vert se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent.

La haine était réciproque et à partir de cet instant ce fut la guerre, sournoise.

Ce fut Harry qui entama les hostilités.

-

Un matin Draco sortit de très bonne heure parce que c'était la période de laver le coton qui serait plus tard mit en ballots avant d'être vendu.

Ce matin-là Eldwin voulut déjeuner au lit.

Le brun lui amena son plateau de mauvais gré et faisant mine de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis il le lui renversa dessus.

À demi ébouillanté le jeune homme fit des bonds dans la chambre en se tenant les parties.

Harry faillit s'étrangler de rire contenu.

Eldwin très en colère parce que le soir Draco ne fit qu'en rire, contre-attaqua en se mettant à le réveiller toutes les nuits sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Soit il avait soif, soit il avait faim et lui demandait d'aller lui chercher un plateau de nourriture auquel il ne touchait même pas, quand Harry remontait en bâillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires il s'était déjà rendormit.

Eldwin voulut aussi que ce soit lui personnellement qui lui repasse ses vêtements, il avait comprit qu'Harry avait horreur de ça.

Le brun fut bien forcé d'obéir mais il prit sa revanche.

Il mit le fer à chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge et le posa sur la plus belle chemise, ceci fait il quitta la pièce en sifflotant et ne revint que cinq minutes plus tard……….

Adieu la belle chemise.

Eldwin poussa des cris de rage, qu'on entendit dans toute la maison, en lui promettant les pires tortures tout en le pourchassant avec sa canne avec laquelle il lui assenait des coups dans le dos.

Là encore Draco refusa toute punition quand le jeune homme se plaignit à lui.

« Ce sont des accidents qui arrivent et tu l'as déjà puni avec ta canne ! opposa-t-il en haussant des épaules indifférentes.

Eldwin vert de rage se tu.

Harry eut le dos couvert de bleus durant plusieurs jours mais il était content de lui.

-

Malgré tout Harry était malheureux, au bout de trois mois Eldwin était toujours là et semblait vouloir s'incruster à vie.

Le soir quand le brun n'avait plus rien à faire il rejoignait Ron et Blaise dans sa maison et là il laissait éclater son amertume et sa rancœur.

Ils étaient les seuls à qui il pouvait se confier.

Le noir avait parlé à Draco de sa relation avec Ron et du fait qu'il venait dormir chez lui, le blond n'avait fait aucune objection et depuis ils ne se cachaient plus.

Ils ne s'étalaient pas non plus aux yeux de tous, ils restaient discrets, mais tout le monde acceptait.

Sûrs de leur amour ils vivaient donc un bonheur tranquille, à l'abri de la plantation qui d'une certaine façon les protégeait du reste du monde.

-

Harry vivait donc mal cette période et Draco qui travaillait beaucoup ne faisait guère attention à lui, il n'en avait pas le temps, dès qu'il rentrait Eldwin le monopolisait.

Ce qui hérissait le brun qui aurait voulut pouvoir retrouver les moments privilégiés qu'ils partageaient avant que l'intrus ne vienne tout gâcher.

-

Harry devint sombre, renfermé, il n'avait plus d'appétit et perdit du poids.

À tel point que Draco s'en rendit compte.

-

Un jour, jour très rare puisque Eldwin était sortit faire une promenade et que le blond lui était resté et travaillait à son bureau, il appela Harry.

Immédiatement le brun se présenta devant lui.

Draco posa les papiers qu'il tenait à la main tout en se rejetant en arrière dans son fauteuil et le détailla.

« Harry tu es malade ?

Le brun baissa la tête tout en faisant non.

« Tu en a l'air pourtant, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Harry qui se sentait au bout du rouleau fut incapable de parler tellement sa gorge était nouée.

Il se laissa tomber au sol à ses pieds et posant la tête sur l'un des genoux du blond il se mit tout simplement à pleurer.

Draco fut d'abord surprit puis avec une légère hésitation il posa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles, les caressant doucement.

« Si tu ne me dis rien comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce qui ne va pas? Dit-il à mi-voix.

Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle, c'était tellement bon qu'il s'inquiète à son sujet, tellement doux de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Il releva la tête et son regard brillant se riva à celui du blond.

Il hésita, l'aveu au bord des lèvres.

« Je........

Mais la porte s'ouvrit l'interrompant, et Eldwin entra dans la pièce.

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

Le regard d'Eldwin se posa sur eux, suspicieux, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait des doutes sur ce qui les liait réellement et cette scène les confirmait, son regard se fixa sur le visage d'Harry inondé de larmes avant de remonter sur celui de Draco.

« Tu joues la nounou avec tes esclaves maintenant ? Ricana ironiquement le jeune homme……il a un gros chagrin ?

Le brun sentit la crispation du corps du blond qui baissa les yeux sur lui tout en retirant lentement la main de ses cheveux, comme dans une dernière caresse.

« Laisses-nous Harry ! lui dit-il doucement.

Ce dernier se releva et se dirigea vers son cagibi après avoir jeté un regard noir au jeune homme.

-

Une fois seuls Draco se leva et s'approcha de son petit-ami.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de te mêler de tes affaires ! gronda le blond à voix basse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus qu'un simple esclave pour toi, je me trompe ?

« Il n'en est pas vraiment un en effet ! fit Draco……il est né libre mais a été condamné aux travaux forcé pour vingt ans.

« Ce qui fait de lui un esclave ! rétorqua Eldwin……ça revient au même, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…..

Il s'interrompit et fit une petite moue désolée tout en lui passant les bras autour du cou.

« Ne nous disputons pas à cause de lui, il n'a aucune importance ! murmura-t-il…..je t'aime.

Draco le prit par la taille et eut un sourire un peu crispé, il ne souhaitait pas l'affrontement non plus mais il ressentait une pointe d'agacement et de regret.

« Tu as raison, pas de dispute! Soupira t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

-

Le lendemain fut une journée noire pour Harry, Draco était sortit et Eldwin s'acharna sur lui.

Harry par-ci, Harry par-là, Harry fais-ci, Harry fais-ça !.......ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Et à chaque fois il l'engueulait ou tentait de lui donner un coup de canne parce que ça ne lui convenait pas, le traitant de bon à rien et d'incapable.

Le brun qui évitait adroitement les coups ne pouvait se boucher les oreilles, les injures pleuvaient, il se contint et résista une bonne partie de la journée mais en milieu d'après-midi il craqua.

Eldwin lui avait demandé une tasse de thé bien chaud et Harry le lui amena dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée.

Immédiatement le jeune homme se mit à lui crier dessus en lui reprochant sa lenteur, sa bêtise innée quand on venait d'un milieu tel que le sien et son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit de correct.

Là Harry fut prit d'une colère froide.

Il s'approcha d'Eldwin qui était assit dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main et s'arrêta près de lui.

Il le fixa longuement puis leva la tasse.

« Votre thé maître, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût ! dit-il tandis que le jeune homme le regardait avec étonnement.

Brusquement il renversa le contenu sur son entrejambe.

Le liquide était bouillant et Eldwin hurla en faisant un bond, tirant sur le tissu pour l'écarter de sa peau.

Alertés Ron et les deux bonnes firent irruption dans la pièce en se demandant ce qui se passait.

Harry qui avait reculé de quelques pas était immobile, tasse à la main il souriait.

Eldwin qui s'était calmé se rua vers lui le visage déformé par la colère.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! gronda-t-il en le prenant rudement par le bras.......tu l'auras bien cherché ta punition.

Il le traîna dehors et appela les gardes qui arrivèrent en courant.

« Attachez-le et donnez-lui cinquante coups de fouet ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, indécis, il n'y avait plus de châtiment corporel sur le domaine le nouveau maître étant contre et ils hésitaient à obéir, en plus cinquante coups c'était énorme, c'était bon pour le tuer.

Ron et les deux bonnes qui avaient suivit ouvraient des yeux horrifiés.

Harry lui ne réagissait même pas, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là, il n'avait même pas peur de mourir, à quoi bon continuer ainsi?

« Obéissez ! hurla Eldwin en voyant que personne ne bougeait.

Les gardes, pas vraiment sûrs d'eux, s'approchèrent du brun et le saisirent chacun par un bras.

Puis ils l'emmenèrent vers un grand chêne, l'un des gardes alla récupérer une corde qu'il jeta par-dessus une branche et après avoir dénudé le torse d'Harry ils l'attachèrent par les poignets, bras levés.

-

Pendant ce temps Ron était déjà partit en courant vers les granges où il savait trouver Blaise.

Il lui sauta presque dessus, le souffle court et les yeux affolés.

« Blaise……il veut……fouetter Harry......cinquante coups.......il va le tuer.

« Fouetter Harry ? répéta le noir ahuri……mais qui ça ?

« Eldwin……faut prévenir Draco……vite !

« J'y vais, toi retournes là-bas et empêche les.

-

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect de tes maîtres ! jubila Eldwin en tirant fort les cheveux d'Harry pour qu'il le regarde.

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre et cela sembla décupler la colère du jeune homme.

« Vas-y ! cria-t-il au garde qui tenait le fouet……et de toutes tes forces.

Le brun entendit un claquement sec, un sifflement, puis une douleur intolérable lui lacéra le dos.

C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient sous sa peau, déchiraient la chair, lacéraient les muscles et faisaient exploser ses côtes.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement.

Il entendit un second claquement et se prépara à recevoir le second coup, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas au bout du cinquantième.

Mais rien ne vint à part des cris.

Il tourna la tête autant que possible pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut Ron qui empêchait le garde de se servir du fouet en s'y accrochant.

Eldwin rouge de colère hurla qu'il allait le faire fouetter lui aussi et l'autre garde aida le premier à se débarrasser du rouquin qu'ils jetèrent au sol.

Puis au milieu de tout ça un cheval lancé au grand galop déboula et freina des quatre fers tandis qu'une voix dure et glaciale s'élevait.

« Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

« Draco ! pensa Harry qui sourit malgré la douleur……tu es venu !!

Le blond descendit de cheval.

« Ron détaches Harry et occupes-toi de lui…….vous, retournez à vos postes ! ordonna-t-il aux deux gardes qui obéirent prestement sans demander leur reste.

« Quant à toi ! continua Draco qui se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers Eldwin qui recula devant son regard orageux……viens avec moi !

Il saisit le jeune homme effrayé par le coude et le tira jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle il le propulsa sans douceur.

« Fais tes bagages et retournes chez toi……tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

« Mais laisses-moi t'expliquer ! protesta Eldwin……tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

« Je m'en moque ! répliqua froidement le blond……je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

« Il m'a manqué de respect alors ça me regarde ! s'écria le jeune homme……il faut leur apprendre qui sont les maîtres.

« En tout cas ici ce n'est pas toi ! rétorqua Draco.

Eldwin choqué par ses paroles se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Cet esclave est plus important que moi à tes yeux ?

« Tu as pris une initiative qu'il ne t'appartenait pas de prendre ! répondit le blond en éludant la question, il préférait ne pas y répondre, ni même y réfléchir d'ailleurs…….et j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette guerre que vous vous livrez……il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.

« Tout ça pour lui ! marmonna Eldwin pour lui-même………tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à voix haute tout en baissant les yeux au sol.

Draco n'eut aucune hésitation.

« Non en effet.

Le jeune homme qui lui était réellement amoureux ravala ses larmes, il avait la fierté de sa caste et ne s'abaisserait pas à une scène.

« Bien ! fit-il en récupérant une pochette sur le bureau qui contenait ses papiers personnel et de l'argent…….fais-moi parvenir mes bagages, il y a un bateau qui passe dans une heure, je vais le prendre, si d'ici là tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

Draco ne lui répondit pas et il prit sa canne et son chapeau avant de se diriger vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et s'arrêta.

« Tu sais si j'étais toi je réfléchirais à la question à laquelle tu n'as pas répondu! Dit-il sans se retourner......mais je suis persuadé que tu connais déjà la réponse, seulement moi je te promets de gros ennuis en perspective si tu ne viens pas me retrouver!

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda sèchement le blond......tu me menace?

Eldwin tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, petit sourire cruel parce qu'il avait mal lui aussi.

« N'oublies pas qui tu es et ce qu'il est lui! Dit-il d'abord d'un ton doucereux puis il continua avec colère......que tu t'en serves d'objet sexuel passe, beaucoup le font et ça ne pose aucun problème, mais comment peux-tu en être tombé amoureux? N'as-tu donc aucune fierté? Comment crois-tu que tes pairs vont prendre la chose? Ils vont te bannir.....survivras-tu sans ton monde?

Il se tu une seconde et redevint mielleux.

« Écoutes, je vais être beau joueur, je te laisse un mois pour revenir vers moi, débarrasse-toi de lui......vends-le ou tue-le comme tu veux...... sinon passé ce délai tout le monde saura que tu es amoureux d'un esclave, je te laisse imaginer la suite.

Ceci dit il éclata de rire et s'éloigna rapidement.

-

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

Harry se releva du lit en grimaçant de douleur.

Il se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, que ce dernier n'avait pratiquement jamais utilisée, et il s'était endormit après qu'on l'ait soigné en lavant la plaie et en l'enduisant d'un baume cicatrisant.

Il se souvenait de Ron lui soufflant d'un air satisfait qu'Eldwin avait plié bagage et il ressentait un besoin impératif de voir Draco.

Il longea le couloir et se rendit dans la cuisine, tout était éteint et il se dit qu'il devait être tard.

Dans la demi-pénombre il grimpa l'escalier et avec beaucoup de précaution il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco qu'il referma tout aussi doucement.

Le cœur battant et à pas de loup il s'approcha du lit, comme d'habitude à cause de la chaleur la porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte et à la lueur de la lune il regarda le blond qui dormait, allongé sur le dos et un bras rejeté au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry sourit et silencieusement il se déshabilla.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée, une seule envie contre laquelle il ne lutta pas.

Lui appartenir.

Il retira lentement le drap qui couvrait à demi Draco, lui aussi était nu et dans son sommeil entièrement offert à ses regards.

Il se pencha et passa le bout de la langue sur la virilité endormie, le blond tressaillit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le brun recommença très lentement et sentit sous ses lèvres la virilité réagir et se redresser.

Draco ne se réveilla toujours pas mais gémit.

Harry la prit dans sa bouche et entama un lent va et vient qui cette fois fit émerger le blond.

Perdu dans les brumes du sommeil et du désir qu'avait éveillé le brun il ne protesta pas et ondula des hanches.

Harry prit un plaisir intense à la caresse qu'il pratiqua longuement, puis il le lâcha et remonta le long de son torse en faisant glisser sa langue sur la peau qui était aussi douce que ce qu'elle paraissait, il finit par s'asseoir sur son bassin en se redressant pour frotter ses fesses contre l'érection de Draco qui le saisit par les hanches.

« Harry….

« Ne me renvoie pas s'il te plait ! murmura ce dernier qui se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

Enfin il pouvait y goûter et quand leurs langues se mêlèrent un long frisson le parcourut, c'était déjà le septième ciel.

Rendu presque fou de désir et impatient il s'empala lui-même en poussant un long oui d'extase auquel fit écho celui de Draco.

Il se releva légèrement en prenant appuie des deux mains sur le torse pâle, laissant le blond aller et venir en lui à sa guise tandis que le plaisir montait.

L'orgasme qui le submergea et qu'il cria, fut d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, ça venait du plus profond de lui et le laissa sans force.

Il s'abattit dans un soupir de bien-être sur Draco qui dans les derniers spasmes du plaisir, donna encore quelques coups de reins puis s'immobilisa, le souffle court.

Un long moment silencieux passa puis Harry se redressa, maintenant que l'instant de folie était passé il se sentait un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait osé.

« Draco….

« Shut ! le coupa le blond……couches-toi et dors.

« Près de toi ? s'exclama le brun……je peux ?

« Si tu veux, oui.

Ravit au-delà de tout Harry se blottit contre lui à moitié à plat ventre, sa blessure l'empêchait de se coucher autrement, et la tête posée sur la poitrine de Draco.

« Merci ! murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla à l'heure habituelle et d'excellente humeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Draco qui dormait encore et sourit, la vie lui semblait merveilleuse.

Il se leva, s'habilla en silence et descendit aux cuisines.

Tous les domestiques s'y trouvaient déjà attablés et il leur souhaita le bonjour d'un ton si gai que tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, ces derniers temps Harry leur avait plutôt montré une humeur sombre et un visage maussade.

« C'est le départ d'Eldwin qui te rend aussi joyeux ? plaisanta Ron.

« Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est partit celui-là ! répondit le brun qui avait totalement oublié le jeune homme.

« Harry tu vas bien ? s'enquit Linette en le regardant avec inquiétude…..tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Ce dernier eut un grand sourire béat en se disant que oui il avait la fièvre, une fièvre amoureuse très grave que rien ne pourrait faire tomber.

Mais ça il le garda pour lui.

« Je vais très bien ! dit-il en s'asseyant……c'est un jour absolument splendide c'est tout.

Les deux bonnes, la cuisinière et son aide s'entre regardèrent avec perplexité puis haussèrent les épaules.

Inutile de chercher à comprendre, Harry était toujours étrange.

Ron lui se doutait qu'il y avait du Draco là-dessous, il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait rendre son ami aussi heureux.

« Tu me raconteras ? glissa-t-il à Harry avec un clin d'œil complice.

Ce dernier sourit et fit signe que oui.

-

Il termina son petit-déjeuner et l'heure venue il monta celui de Draco.

Le blond se réveillait tout juste et s'étirait longuement quand il entra dans la chambre.

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, bien qu'un peu intimidé et posa le plateau sur la table.

« Harry viens ici !

Le brun qui dressait le couvert se tourna vers lui et obéit, il s'approcha du lit près duquel il s'immobilisa les yeux au sol, il ignorait de quelle façon il devait se comporter, amant ou pas il restait son maître.

Draco le saisit par la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Immédiatement Harry lui passa les bras autour du cou et soupira de bonheur en répondant bien volontiers.

Puis le blond l'écarta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main.

« Vas chercher mes vêtements ! dit-il dans un sourire.

« Oui maître ! s'amusa le brun qui bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le cagibi.

« Crétin ! murmura Draco qui soupira, depuis la veille il ne se sentait plus maître de rien du tout et en particulier de son cœur.

-

Harry prit les vêtements et vérifia qu'ils étaient impeccables tout en chantonnant.

Le blond venait de faire preuve de tendresse envers lui et ça c'était aussi important, sinon plus, que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

-

Et des gestes de tendresse Draco en eut, le temps qu'il mange et qu'il se vêtisse il prit à plusieurs reprises le brun dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et étrangement malgré qu'Harry soit aux anges il était très réceptif et cela finit par l'inquiéter sans savoir pourquoi.

Quelque chose tracassait le blond, il le voyait dans son regard.

Il le regarda partir avec des yeux soucieux

-

En effet Draco était inquiet, après le départ d'Eldwin il avait longuement réfléchit et ce dernier avait raison, il s'était avoué à lui-même qu'il était bel et bien amoureux du brun qui avait remué quelque chose en lui au premier regard.

Il avait crû devenir fou quand Blaise était venu le prévenir qu'Eldwin allait le tuer.

Il était amoureux de quelqu'un qui lui était interdit.

Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe mais il n'y pouvait plus rien, son cœur était bel et bien prit.

Si Harry n'était pas venu le rejoindre la nuit dernière il aurait peut-être pu continuer à ignorer ses sentiments mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible, ce qui le poussait vers lui était trop fort.

Il revécut en pensée la nuit sublime qu'il avait passé, le contact d'Harry, sa peau, son regard, rien que d'y songer lui fit courir des frissons le long du corps.

Ce matin il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sans cesse et s'il s'était écouté ils auraient passé la journée au lit.

Mais il y avait Eldwin.

Sans lui ils auraient pu se contenter de vivre leur amour, bien à l'abri des regards dans le domaine, mais là ce n'était plus possible, la menace d'Eldwin pesait sur eux.

Tandis qu'il supervisait l'emballage du coton, il se massa les tempes en soupirant.

Que faire?

-

Il rentra épuisé ce soir-là et Harry qui l'attendait dans la chambre s'en aperçut immédiatement.

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit après l'avoir dévêtu et le massa longuement, détendant les muscles noués.

« Je t'aime! Lui avoua-t-il alors qu'il lui malaxait adroitement les épaules.....je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Draco qui était à plat ventre se retourna brusquement, le faisant s'écrouler sur le côté.

« Non! S'écria-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en se prenant la tête entre les mains......ne dis pas ça......vas-t-en!

« Draco....

« Laisses-moi, vas-t-en!

La mort dans l'âme et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, Harry obéit et se réfugia dans son cagibi.

Que le blond ne l'aime pas il pouvait le comprendre même si ça faisait un mal de chien, après tout il n'était qu'un esclave et quelle chance y avait-il pour que Draco l'aime?...........aucune!

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais pourquoi refusait-il son amour? Lui il était prêt à lui offrir son corps et son âme sans rien demander en retour, juste rester près de lui et un peu de tendresse.

Il ne pouvait se douter que Draco n'en avait pas vraiment après lui, c'était juste qu'il ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu'il devait faire.

-

Les mots que venait de prononcer le brun plongèrent le blond dans de nouvelles réflexions, il venait de comprendre et surtout d'accepter le fait que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'Harry, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour le garder près de lui.

Un pli barrant son front il réfléchit intensément et un début de solution face à la menace d'Eldwin vit le jour dans son esprit.

Il l'étudia sous toutes les coutures et en vint à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il fallait juste espérer qu'il en ait le temps.

-

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance puisque d'habitude c'est le vendredi, mais comme demain je ne pourrais pas poster je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre!**

**Je remercie tous les anonymes pour leurs reviews (ainsi qu'un coucou à nine et fan de potter), merci à vous!**

-

**A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco entrait dans le cagibi et se jetait sur Harry qui était tristement allongé sur son lit, il le serra fort.

« Draco…

« Tais-toi ! murmura le blond……ne dis rien, aimes-moi.

Le brun obéit, lui faisant l'amour lentement, avec toute sa tendresse et lui chuchotant tous les mots fous qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il était en adoration devant lui, c'était plus que de l'amour, c'était de la dévotion, une passion dévorante à perdre la tête.

Il était prêt à se damner pour lui.

-

Un long moment plus tard, Harry comblé le serra fort dans ses bras, Draco venait de se donner à lui et dans le petit lit ils étaient à l'étroit mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Harry je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours ! annonça le blond…..il faut que j'aille à Bâton-Rouge.

Le brun se redressa au-dessus de lui et le fixa d'un regard perdu.

« Pourquoi?

« Pas du tout pour ce que tu crois ! sourit Draco.......il n'y aura pas d'autre Eldwin.

« Laisses-moi venir avec toi ! le supplia Harry pas rassuré pour autant……je meurs loin de toi, s'il te plait, je serai l'esclave le plus obéissant que tu as jamais vu et je ne dirai pas un mot.

Le blond eut un petit rire en pensant que ce serait très étonnant de sa part, puis reprit son sérieux.

« Non ! fit-il fermement……ta présence serait un handicap pour moi.

Le brun le dévisagea avec de grands yeux blessés qui firent mal à Draco.

« Je te gênerais c'est ça ?

Le blond se leva d'un coup de rein tout en le repoussant, il valait mieux qu'il croit ça pour le moment.

« Oui ! fit-il durement.

Pour l'idée qu'il avait, il allait falloir qu'il fasse vite et qu'il ait l'esprit clair, avec lui à ses côtés ce ne serait pas le cas.

Eldwin allait tenir parole il le savait, il lui restait donc environ trois semaines avant que le désastre ne s'abatte sur eux et trois semaines pour vendre un domaine de cette taille c'était court.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il comptait faire, cela ne le réjouissait pas mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix et il fallait qu'il le fasse avant que tous refuse de traiter affaire avec lui, avant qu'ils sachent.

Sa plantation était en plein essor, elle avait un bon rendement et rapportait beaucoup mais dès qu'Eldwin aurait dévoilé sa faute à tous, ce serait terminé, la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre, on le regarderait avec mépris et effroi, comme s'il avait attrapé la lèpre et qu'il risquait de les contaminer par sa simple vue.

On le mettrait au ban et plus personne n'achèterait quoi que ce soit en provenance du domaine qui perdrait toute sa valeur.

Ce serait la faillite et la ruine à court terme.

Dans son monde on savait comment vous obliger à rester dans les rangs, à respecter les règles établies et tous feraient bloc contre lui.

On le punirait ainsi d'avoir osé aimer un de ceux qu'ils considéraient à peine au-dessus d'un animal.

Être amoureux d'un esclave était une chose impensable et impardonnable, certains s'étaient même fait lynchés pour ça.

Il avait donc deux choix possible.

Son domaine, sa place dans ce monde………..et Eldwin en prime.

À cette idée il eut une nausée.

Ou Harry.

Son choix était fait.

-

Il revint au moment présent, il ne voulait rien dire à Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, pas avant d'avoir réussit, ni même lui avouer son amour.

Il faillit craquer devant la peine visible du brun mais il parvint à prendre sur lui.

« J'irai seul ! reprit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Puis il se radoucit et lui sourit.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ?......dans un lit plus confortable.

Blessé mais incapable de lui résister Harry opina et se leva pour le suivre dans la chambre.

Blottit contre lui dans le grand lit il s'endormit la peur au ventre.

Draco lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-

Le lendemain matin le brun ouvrit les yeux sous les baisers de Draco qui était déjà habillé et prêt à partir.

Immédiatement il voulut se lever.

« Ton petit-déjeuner ! s'affola-t-il.....pardon, je me suis pas réveillé.

Le blond se mit à rire et le repoussa pour qu'il se rallonge.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est très tôt et je déjeunerai sur le bateau.

Les yeux verts d'Harry se mirent à briller de larmes contenues.

« Tu t'en vas……tu me laisses.

Draco fit signe que non d'un lent mouvement de tête et le fixa d'un air grave.

« Non Harry, je ne te laisse pas, bien au contraire.

Ce dernier se jeta contre lui et le serra fort.

« Je t'aime Draco.

Le blond lui tapota le dos et s'écarta avant de trop s'attendrir.

« J'y vais ! dit-il en se levant……je te laisse la maison ! ajouta-t-il en sortant.

-

Deux semaines passèrent, deux semaines lourdes d'angoisse durant lesquelles Harry reçut une visite imprévue.

Eldwin se présenta et demanda à lui parler.

Ron qui lui ouvrit la porte le regarda d'un air menaçant mais il alla quand même chercher le brun qui sortit pour voir ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Sais-tu que Draco est en train de tout perdre par ta faute? L'attaqua immédiatement Eldwin.

Harry le fixa d'un air de totale incompréhension.

« Comment ça?

« Je vois bien là ta petite cervelle! Ricana le jeune homme......tout le monde a un doute au sujet de votre relation, des rumeurs salaces circulent de Bâton-Rouge à la Nouvelle-Orléans et personne n'achètera le coton de cette plantation, tu vas l'amener à sa perte.

Il mentait effrontément, malgré tous ses défauts c'était un homme de parole et personne n'était au courant de rien, mais il avait su que Draco était en ville, il ne connaissait pas la vraie raison et pensait que puisque c'était la période il cherchait à vendre son coton au plus offrant comme tous les propriétaires de plantation le faisait dans les salles de vente qui s'ouvraient tous les ans à la même saison.

Lui qui râlait parce qu'il n'était toujours pas venu le voir, y avait vu une occasion d'aller faire pression sur Harry en lui racontant des sornettes, en fait il se disait qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment, il ne faisait qu'anticiper c'est tout.

Il était assez psychologue et avait comprit que le brun était vraiment très amoureux, avec un peu de chance, pour préserver Draco, il irait se pendre ou tenterait de s'enfuir et serait abattu par une patrouille.

Peu lui importait du moment qu'il disparaissait.

« Il a des ennuis par ma faute? S'écria le brun avec angoisse.

« Oui et de gros, il sera ruiné et devra tout vendre pour une bouchée de pain, la plantation incluse! Fit Eldwin dédaigneux.......rends lui service, disparais de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Il tourna les talons et repartit aussi sec en marchant fièrement et en riant sous cape, vu sa tête cet animal stupide avait tout gobé.

-

Harry resta immobile longtemps après qu'il ait disparut.

Draco allait tout perdre par sa faute?

Était-ce ça qui le tracassait avant son départ?

Ça expliquait pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il le gênerait.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il savait l'attachement du blond à sa terre, il avait travaillé dur, tout changé, en avait fait un domaine encore plus florissant où même les esclaves vivaient correctement.

Ça ne devait pas arriver.

À pas lents il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers les bords du fleuve.

Il observa longuement les eaux aux courants rapides, le Mississipi était capricieux et dangereux et beaucoup d'inconscients s'y noyaient, sans compter les victimes des crocodiles qui venaient du bayou.

Il s'avança dans l'eau.

Si seule sa disparition pouvait empêcher Draco de sombrer alors il sombrerait à sa place, dans les eaux froides du fleuve.

Le suicide était puni par la damnation éternelle selon l'église, mais pour lui il était prêt à risquer son âme.

Il coula sans chercher à lutter.

-

Blaise faisait son dernier tour d'inspection sur le domaine, tout allait bien et il était pressé de rentrer pour retrouver Ron.

Son regard se porta sur le fleuve et juste au dernier moment il vit le brun disparaître sous l'eau.

Il courut jusqu'à la rive et plongea.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait, il fronça les sourcils en cherchant à se souvenir et cela lui revint, il était chez Blaise.

Comment était-il arrivé ici?

Puis il entendit une voix.

« Harry ça va?

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Ron assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« Je ne suis pas mort?......ou alors tu l'es toi aussi.

Le rouquin se mit à rire, soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien.

« T'es vivant imbécile, Blaise t'a sortit de l'eau.

« Ah.....il n'aurait pas dû.

-

**A bientôt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**-**

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! le gronda Ron……pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

« À cause de moi Draco va tout perdre.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? intervint Blaise qui entra dans son champ de vision…….expliques-toi.

Harry obtempéra.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'avant d'employer des moyens extrêmes tu devrais attendre qu'il rentre pour savoir ? fit Blaise quand il eut terminé.

« Je ne veux pas être un poids ! protesta le brun d'un air buté.

Le noir vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le matelas et lui prit une main.

« Écoutes, tu ne devrais pas donner trop d'importance à ce qu'a dit Eldwin, attends le retour de Draco.

« Il va me haïr s'il a été obligé de vendre la plantation par ma faute ! murmura Harry.

« Arrêtes ! le reprit Ron……te torturer l'esprit ne sert à rien, promet d'attendre sagement qu'il revienne.

Le brun hésita mais devant leurs regards insistants il céda.

« Promit ! soupira-t-il.

-

Trois jours plus tard en fin de matinée Harry et Ron étaient assit sur les marches quand un jeune esclave noir d'une dizaine d'années arriva en courant.

« Le maître arrive ! Leur cria-t-il avant de faire un brusque demi-tour et de repartir aussi vite.

Harry se leva vivement, il se tordit les mains en hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire puis prit d'une peur subite il grimpa les marches à toute allure, sous les yeux stupéfait de Ron, il entra dans la maison et monta en courant jusque dans son cagibi dont il claqua la porte.

Là il s'assit par terre dans un angle de mur et cacha sa tête entre ses genoux relevés.

Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Draco, il avait trop peur de lire la haine dans ses yeux et il était complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus vouloir de lui.

Il n'y survivrait pas.

-

Draco fut plutôt étonné quand il arriva devant l'escalier et qu'il ne vit que Ron.

Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas là pour l'accueillir ?

Il posa la question au rouquin qui fut bien embarrassé pour répondre.

Que devait-il dire ?

Mais le regard gris métallique et impératif rivé au sien lui retira toute envie de mentir ou de cacher quoi que ce soit, il était dur, perçant et il lui tira les vers du nez presque malgré lui.

« Il était là ! fit-il……puis……euh……quand on vous a annoncé il a filé à toute allure à l'intérieur……je crois qu'il a eu peur.

Le blond haussa un sourcil perplexe sans le quitter du regard.

« Peur ? Et de quoi ?

« Euh…..de vous !

Draco en resta sans voix un instant.

« Expliques-moi pourquoi il aurait peur de moi, ai-je l'habitude de le maltraiter ?

Le ton du blond était neutre, sans colère et plutôt surprit, Ron se sentit un peu moins mal à l'aise.

« Non c'est pas ça…….je crois que c'est à cause de la visite de Mr Eldwin…..

« Il est venu ici ? le coupa Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, il y a trois jours.

Et le rouquin lui raconta ce qui c'était passé.

-

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tout son corps se tendit en écoutant les pas qui se rapprochèrent.

Il ne pourrait plus longtemps éviter le face à face et il aurait voulut pouvoir se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Il vit les bottes noires de cuir fin que Draco portait s'arrêter juste devant lui.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement et retint son souffle, le cœur battant à toute allure.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton maître? Fit la voix amusée de Draco.......tu es décidément un esclave exécrable.

Le brun ne bougea toujours pas, l'appréhension le paralysait.

Le blond s'accroupit.

« Harry regardes-moi.

Le ton était doux, c'était une supplique pas un ordre, et le brun leva lentement la tête.

Il plongea immédiatement dans deux lacs gris.

« Tout est de ma faute! Fit-il précipitamment et il continua d'une manière un peu décousue.......pour rien au monde je ne veux te quitter, mais tu peux me vendre tu sais, parce que tout est de ma faute, je serai un bon esclave......le meilleur...... tu pourras me vendre cher....pardon.

Draco sourit et lui caressa une joue du revers de la main.

« Ron m'a raconté la visite d'Eldwin.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? S'écria Harry.......ce qu'il a dit c'est vrai?

« Oui et non! Répondit le blond en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains......mais sache que je n'ai rien perdu, j'ai en effet vendu la plantation mais à un très bon prix, parce que je l'ai décidé.......et c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, non à cause de toi.......pour te garder.

« Tu as vendu la plantation pour me garder? Répéta Harry totalement incrédule.....mais pourquoi? C'est ta terre!!

« Pour la même raison que toi tu t'es jeté dans le fleuve! Fit doucement Draco......par amour, pour moi tu es plus important qu'un morceau de terre......je t'aime Harry.

Tandis qu'il l'écoutait un sourire béat apparut sur les lèvres du brun et ses yeux verts étincelèrent.

C'était à peine croyable, Draco venait de dire qu'il l'aimait, lui pauvre petit esclave qui ne représentait rien aux yeux du monde était aimé par celui qui était comme un dieu à ses yeux.

Il se redressa à demi en jetant les bras autour du cou du blond avec tellement d'entrain qu'ils s'affalèrent en arrière sur le sol, le brun au-dessus du blond.

Ce qui ne les arrêta pas dans le baiser fougueux et passionné qu'ils échangèrent.

Puis Harry enfouit le nez au creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime tant! Souffla-t-il.

Draco l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu sais j'ai racheté des terres ailleurs! Dit-il songeur......loin, très loin d'ici, viendras-tu avec moi?

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder, étonné par cette question qui pour lui ne se posait même pas.

« Je suis aux ordres de mon maître, où tu vas j'irai aussi.

Draco sourit.

« C'est très loin au Nord......tu vois finalement tu vas y arriver à ce Nord que tu voulais tellement atteindre! Fit-il avec amusement.

« Et je ne serai pas un fuyard.

« Ni un esclave! Renchérit le blond.

« Ni un esclave? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

« Je les ai tous vendu avec la plantation mais Ron et toi êtes des hommes libres, j'ai racheté votre liberté.......c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question, tu peux maintenant refuser de m'accompagner et partir où tu veux.

Le brun le fixa sans savoir que dire, son amour pour lui était si fort qu'il était incapable de l'exprimer ou de le remercier.

Mais ce n'était pas d'être libre qui lui donna envie de pleurer, de toute manière esclave ou pas il appartenait à Draco jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, non c'était qu'il ait pensé à le faire, c'était une preuve d'amour supplémentaire.

« Mais qui va s'occuper de toi alors? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter d'une voix étranglée et les yeux noyés de larmes......si je ne viens pas tu seras perdu sans moi.

« Totalement! Approuva Draco dans un murmure, ému par tout ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard si expressif, puis un éclat amusé passa dans ses yeux gris et il fit une moue mutine.......je vais être incapable de trouver mes vêtements tout seul, t'imagine? Je vais devoir me promener tout nu.

Harry pouffa de rire, l'image mentale était des plus agréables.

« Alors il faut absolument que je t'accompagne, je m'occuperai de toi en tant qu'homme libre et tout à fait volontaire pour me dévouer à ta personne.

« Ta candidature à ce poste est acceptée! Fit le blond qui éclata brusquement de rire.

Il était heureux et une étrange sensation de liberté venait de s'emparer de lui, il ne ressentait aucun regret et aurait même remercié Eldwin s'il avait été là, sans le vouloir ce dernier lui avait ouvert les portes d'un avenir auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé en temps normal.

Plus personne ne pourrait rien contre eux, ils allaient partir loin et ne faisaient déjà plus partit de ce monde si rigide où la morale n'était qu'une façade pour cacher des mœurs plus que corrompus.

C'était comme si plus rien ne pesait sur ses épaules, il se sentait aussi insouciant qu'un gosse et n'avait plus qu'une envie, aimer son petit brun en toute liberté.

Puis il reprit son sérieux en voyant les yeux d'Harry prendre une couleur plus foncé et en sentant contre son entrejambe son désir qui répondait au sien.

Il noua les mains sur la nuque du brun qui se pencha et s'empara de sa bouche.

Il ne pensa à plus rien d'autre qu'à ses mains sur lui.

-

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**-**

Ron fut très heureux quand il apprit qu'il était enfin libre, mais quand Blaise et lui furent mis au courant que la plantation était vendue et qu'Harry et Draco partaient au loin ils les supplièrent de les emmener.

Ils ne désiraient pas rester en Louisiane surtout dans l'atmosphère qui régnait.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le retour de Draco de Bâton-Rouge et Eldwin qui avait comprit que le blond ne reviendrait jamais vers lui avait mit sa menace à exécution.

Il avait faillit s'étrangler de rage quand la nouvelle s'était répandue que la plantation avait été vendue et que Draco comptait partir au loin, il avait rapidement comprit qu'il ne partait pas seul, il emmenait cet esclave maudit avec lui.

Depuis il ne décolérait plus.

Dans sa rage il racontait les pires choses sur eux et avait déclenché à leurs égards la haine de toute la population bien pensante, que le blond ai racheté la liberté du brun ne changait rien, pour eux il restait un esclave.

Harry et Draco recevaient sans cesse des lettres de menaces et un groupe déchaîné était même venu les provoquer jusque sur le domaine, heureusement qu'il était bien gardé autrement ils auraient finit lynchés.

Ils décidèrent de partir le plus tôt possible, la famille d'aristocrates français qui avait racheté la plantation n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à venir s'y installer.

-

Un matin ils embarquèrent donc sur un luxueux bateau à aube qui remontait le Mississipi jusqu'au Minnesota.

-

Pour Harry et Ron ce fut une première, ils avaient souvent vu passer de la rive ces magnifiques bateaux, mais n'avaient jamais mit les pieds dessus et s'émerveillaient de tout, ce qui amusaient beaucoup leurs compagnons.

Blaise lui avait souvent accompagné Draco à Bâton-Rouge ou à la nouvelle-Orléans, il y était donc habitué.

Ce qui perturba fort aussi les deux amis ce fut le fait d'être servit, de s'entendre vouvoyer et appeler monsieur.

La première fois qu'ils s'assirent à une des tables de la salle-restaurant ils se sentirent particulièrement mal à l'aise mais le pire fut quand le serveur leur tendit une carte et attendit patiemment qu'ils passent leur commande.

Rouges jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ils lancèrent des regards d'appels au secours désespérés vers Draco et Blaise qui mirent un instant à comprendre puis réagirent, dès qu'ils réalisèrent ils passèrent commande pour eux.

Ils avaient oubliés qu'Harry et Ron ne savaient ni lire ni écrire et se promirent de changer ça.

Le voyage allait être long puisqu'ils traversaient tout le pays, ça les occuperait et les leçons communes commencèrent l'après-midi même.

Les deux amis s'y mirent consciencieusement, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs compagnons aient honte d'eux.

Sentiment qui n'effleura même pas le noir et le blond.

Surtout que Draco n'était pas sûr que cela leur serve beaucoup, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Les terres qu'il avait achetées pour presque rien se trouvaient au Nouveau-monde, le Canada, et étaient absolument vierges, tout était à construire ce ne serait pas le travail qui allait manquer et ils n'auraient guère de temps pour la lecture ou l'écriture.

D'ailleurs il se demandait de temps en temps s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'acheter dans un endroit déjà civilisé.

Il en avait parlé aux trois autres, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas paru inquiets, bien au contraire, ils le prenaient comme un défi à relever qu'ils comptaient bien gagner.

Draco lui s'inquiétait quand même un peu quelques fois, il n'avait toujours connu qu'une existence facile et dorée et ces territoires tout neufs, encore sauvages, lui faisaient un peu peur.

Mais Harry ne le laissait jamais s'enfermer longtemps dans de sombres pensées, dès qu'il le voyait devenir songeur et que son visage se fermait il venait le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion tout en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils allaient se construire leur monde à eux.

Là blottit contre lui Draco se rassurait, il avait confiance en son amour et savait pouvoir compter sur lui.

-

Blaise lui aussi ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, il était libre mais étant noir il voyait bien qu'il était à peine toléré, des serveurs blancs avaient refusés de le servir au restaurant et quand il entrait dans les salons il voyait les regards méprisant et indignés qui le suivaient, sans parler des commentaires.

Habituellement quand il accompagnait le blond le voyage était court et il le faisait dans le carré réservé aux domestiques des riches, ce qui n'avait jamais crée de problème, mais là Draco n'avait pas voulut qu'il soit séparé d'eux.

Le capitaine ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à lui interdire ces endroits à la demande des clients outrés. Draco protesta et Ron faillit lui sauter dessus mais rien n'y fit, soit il se cantonnait à sa cabine, qu'il voulait bien lui laisser par grandeur d'âme s'il n'en sortait pas, sauf à la rigueur pour aller prendre l'air mais uniquement sur le pont inférieur où se promenaient les gens de sa couleur qui voyageaient normalement dans les cales, au regard que lui jeta l'homme en disant ça il comprit que pour lui c'était là sa vraie place, soit, termina t-il, il débarquait immédiatement si ça ne lui convenait pas.

Sachant que le même problème se poserait sur les autres bateaux, ils furent contraints d'accepter.

Harry, totalement hérissé et les yeux fulgurant de colère se dit qu'heureusement ils ignoraient que le noir et Ron étaient amants autrement ils les jetteraient sûrement par-dessus bord illico presto.

Blaise, profondément blessé, alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, et le rouquin qui le rejoignit le vit pleurer pour la première fois.

Il eut mal comme jamais à le voir dans cet état et il parvint difficilement à contenir ses propres larmes, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout venait d'être insulté, avili et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-

Quand il le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui sur le bord du lit, Blaise se tourna vers le mur pour échapper à son regard et Ron dû le forcer à lui faire face en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il le regarde.

« Ne pleures pas mon amour ! Lui murmura-t-il en le prenant par le menton et en plongeant son regard azur dans les grands yeux sombres d'où s'échappaient des larmes……on se moque de tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

« Pas moi ! Souffla Blaise meurtri……j'ai honte……en plus ça c'est passé devant toi.

« Tu sais il n'y pas longtemps j'étais un esclave et toi un homme libre, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, pas devant moi.

Le noir secoua lentement la tête et tous ses traits se crispèrent.

« Oui mais tu es libre maintenant et personne ne peux deviner que tu as été esclave, parce que tu es blanc ! Dit-il en ravalant ses larmes……moi, libre, je ne le serai jamais vraiment……je suis noir et le resterai.

Ron sourit avec tendresse, que pouvait-il dire pour atténuer sa peine? Blaise était tout pour lui, peu importe sa couleur à laquelle il ne pensait même pas, il ne pu lui dire que son amour.

« Tu es beau et je l'aime moi ta couleur ! Murmura-t-il…..elle ressemble à celle du chocolat et elle en a la douceur, tu es l'homme de ma vie et rien de ce qu'ils disent ne pourra empêcher ça, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon amour et pour moi tu les vaux tous.

Blaise sourit doucement à travers ses larmes et passa les bras autour de son cou.

«Pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas comme toi?

Ron fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Dans ce cas ils seraient tous amoureux de toi...........non, je suis vraiment pas sûr que cette idée me plaise, je te veux pour moi tout seul!

Blaise se mit à rire et le rouquin se sentit heureux en voyant ses yeux tristes et éteints redevenir pétillants.

« Moi je t'aime et n'aimerai jamais que toi! Souffla le noir en redevenant sérieux et en le poussant doucement en arrière sur le matelas.

« Blaise! Chuchota Ron sous ses caresses et en fermant les yeux.

Exprimer par des mots l'amour qu'il ressentait était impossible, il le fit en répondant à ses caresses.

À partir de ce jour tous les quatre prirent leurs repas dans la cabine.

-

Un mois plus tard ils arrivèrent à Winnipeg, dernier endroit civilisé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les terres que Draco avait acheté.

Winnipeg n'était à l'origine qu'un comptoir de fourrure construit par les tout premiers colons une cinquantaine d'années auparavant, mais elle prenait lentement de l'ampleur, s'agrandissant sans cesse, et était déjà bien peuplée.

Ils y restèrent quelques jours, le temps de s'équiper en hommes et matériel indispensable à leur survie.

Puis un beau matin ils se mirent en route.

Sous la direction d'un guide et à bord d'une carriole, ils prirent la tête d'un petit convoi constitué d'eux-mêmes plus cinq grandes charrettes qui suivaient, dans les deux premières il y avait une vingtaine d'ouvriers engagés, dans les autres le matériel.

Il leur fallut trois jours pour atteindre leur nouveau domaine.

-

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y avoir répondu mais je suis compètement vannée, en ce moment les journées sont trèèèèèèèès longues au boulot.**

**A bientôt!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**-**

« Vous voici sur vos terres ! annonça le guide en arrêtant son cheval près de la carriole, Blaise qui la conduisait fit stopper les deux chevaux gris qui la tiraient.

« Tout vous appartiens à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Ajouta l'homme.

Les quatre descendirent tout en regardant autour d'eux.

Le paysage était magnifique et n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de la Louisiane.

Le lac Manitoba qui bordait les terres était immense, ils ne pouvaient en voir qu'une faible partie puisqu'il s'étendait sur environ deux cent kilomètres, et des nuées d'oiseaux pêcheurs plongeaient dans ses eaux pour en ressortir avec un poisson dans le bec.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était assez dégagé mais au fur et à mesure les arbres gigantesques se resserraient et finissaient par former une forêt épaisse qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, seul quelques nuages blancs s'y déplaçaient lentement et l'air y était beaucoup moins étouffant qu'en Lousiane, c'était l'été il faisait beau mais on les avait prévenu qu'ici les hivers étaient longs et rudes.

« Alors c'est ici ! fit Ron d'un ton songeur.

« Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'y avait rien ! répondit Draco.

« Plus pour longtemps mon amour ! lui murmura Harry en lui souriant……et plus vite on s'y mettra plus vite ça ira.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna vers les hommes qui attendaient patiemment.

« Au travail ! leur ordonna-t-il.

Il les avait embauchés pour construire leur future maison, mais dans l'immédiat ils allaient d'abord commencer par deux cabanes, ce qui ne leur prendrait que deux ou trois jours, en attendant ils dormiraient à la belle étoile.

L'hiver allait venir très vite et ils auraient besoin d'un abri, la maison prendrait une année avant d'être achevée, et pendant ce temps Harry, Draco, Ron et Blaise vivraient dans l'une des cabanes, les ouvriers dans l'autre.

Plus tard ces hommes feraient venir leurs familles et travailleraient sur les terres du blond qui leur avait promit du travail à vie.

-

Ces trois nuits passées dehors ne furent pas faciles pour Draco, il sursautait au moindre bruit et était carrément terrorisé par les cris d'animaux inconnus et divers venant de la forêt.

Harry devait le garder contre lui en le serrant fort et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour qu'il parvienne à s'endormir.

Mais comme promit trois jours après ils purent s'installer dans leur cabane.

Ce n'était pas un palace loin de là, mais en y entrant le blond sourit en regardant autour de lui, il était absolument ravi d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et des murs autour.

Elle était en gros rondins de bois, fait avec les arbres qu'ils avaient coupés, libérant ainsi un vaste espace où serait construite la maison.

L'intérieur se constituait d'une pièce principale et de deux chambres séparées, c'était très simple mais ils y emménagèrent avec plaisir.

Draco ayant tenu à amener des meubles qu'il jugeait indispensables selon ses critères, la cabane prit un air luxueux à l'intérieur, très surprenant quand on arrivait de l'extérieur.

Mais le soir venu Harry ne regretta pas de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un lit moelleux, enfin dormir fut un bien grand mot.

Entièrement dévêtu il s'allongeait à peine, en soupirant de bien-être après une journée bien chargée, que Draco se jetait sur lui, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien.

« Tu as sommeil? Murmura le blond en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant frémir.

« Plus vraiment, pourquoi tu as quelque chose en tête? S'amusa Harry tandis que ses mains descendaient lentement le long des flancs de son compagnon allongé sur lui et tout aussi nu.

Draco sourit sans répondre tout en frottant sensuellement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, le brun ne lui disait jamais non, ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre, il suffisait qu'ils se touchent et le désir les enflammait tous les deux.

Souvent même un regard suffisait.

Le blond lâcha son oreille, l'embrassa longuement puis descendit lentement plus bas, mordillant, léchant et suçotant le torse à la peau mate, déclenchant chez Harry qui se laissait faire, des soupirs de plaisir.

Il s'arrêta sur le sexe tendu, le taquinant par à coups du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce que le brun s'agrippe à ses cheveux, lui indiquant par là qu'il voulait plus.

Draco obéit et le prit dans sa bouche tout en lui écartant les jambes du genou pour se placer entre elles et il glissa ses doigts entre les fesses musclées d'Harry, ce dernier les souleva pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Sous sa double caresse les gémissements du brun s'amplifièrent et quand ils se firent pressants il se redressa sur ses genoux pour l'attirer sur ses cuisses et le pénétra dans un soupir de délice.

C'était les portes du paradis.

Sous la montée du plaisir ses coups de reins devinrent rapides et Harry gémissait de longs oui, les mains crispées sur les draps.

Puis l'explosion, l'extase, l'orgasme toujours aussi puissant, venu du plus profond d'eux.

Lentement Draco se laissa aller sur la poitrine du brun qui souriait légèrement.

Il était tellement bien comblé et le poids du corps de son amour pesant sur lui, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils s'appartenaient totalement l'un à l'autre.

Et il adorait cette sensation.

« Je t'aime! Lui chuchota Draco.

-

Le lendemain matin le blond eut droit à son petit-déjeuner au lit.

« Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi de nouveau! Lui dit Harry après lui avoir posé le plateau sur les jambes.

Draco lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es plus un escl.....

Le brun assit au bord du lit lui coupa la parole par un baiser très tendre.

« Je le sais mais c'est par plaisir que je le fais! Murmura Harry après s'être écarté.....parce que je t'aime et que m'occuper de toi me rend heureux.

Draco lui caressa doucement une joue et son regard gris attendrit se riva au sien.

« Quand on sera dans notre maison j'engagerai un valet.......

« Ah non alors! S'exclama le brun en l'interrompant et en lui saisissant la main......promets-moi qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que nous deux dans notre chambre.

« Mais Harry ça......

« Promet! Insista ce dernier en le coupant de nouveau.

Draco soupira en levant au plafond des yeux où se lisait une exaspération amusée, mais il céda.

« Je promets........mais dis-moi! Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire......tu ne serais pas jaloux d'un valet quand même?

« Si! Avoua le brun sans hésitation......personne d'autre que moi ne te verra à poil......valet ou pas.......je sais l'effet que ça fait de te regarder, alors non pas question.

Son ton sans réplique et sa moue butée firent éclater de rire le blond et il lui posa une main sur la nuque.

« Tu sais, j'aime quand tu es jaloux! Souffla-t-il.

Harry aperçut la petite lueur bien connue dans son regard et il sourit, il se débarrassa du plateau qu'il posa sur le sol et se pencha sur lui, prenant voracement sa bouche.

Le travail attendrait bien un peu.

-

Blaise était heureux.

Allongé contre Ron qui dormait, la tête sur son épaule il souriait en écoutant sa respiration paisible, il se sentait à l'abri de tout et l'avenir ne lui faisait pas peur, le rouquin était près de lui, il l'aimait et tant que ce serait le cas tout irait bien.

Cette pensée en entraîna une autre beaucoup moins joyeuse et brusquement inquiet il se redressa sur un coude pour observer Ron, était-il possible qu'un jour il ne l'aime plus?

Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal.

« Ron! fit-il d'un ton angoissé en le secouant par l'épaule...........Ron tu m'aimeras toujours pas vrai?

Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux embrumés, il mit quelques instants à comprendre et le fixa avec étonnement en voyant la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux sombres.

« Ça ne va pas mon cœur? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

« Tu m'aimeras toujours?

« C'est pour me demander ça que tu me.........

Ron se tu brusquement, à son air grave il comprit que ce n'était pas une lubie de sa part, c'était important pour lui.

Il leva une main pour lui caresser une joue et sourit doucement.

« Oui je t'aimerai toujours! Répondit-il........je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus et je voudrais que toi aussi tu n'en aies aucun, toi et moi on est lié à jamais.

Blaise poussa un léger soupir et sourit, rassuré.

« Je ne veux pas d'un avenir où tu ne serais pas près de moi.

« Oh mais je compte bien y rester! Plaisanta le rouquin..........c'est peut-être même toi qui en auras marre de moi tout compte fait.

Blaise se pencha sur lui.

« Oui mais alors quand tu seras très vieux, que tu seras devenu grincheux et que tu radoteras! Murmura-t-il avec amusement.

Ron eut un petit rire vite réprimé quand la bouche de Blaise s'empara de la sienne.

-

**A bientôt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**-**

**Deux ans plus tard.**

-

Draco, Harry, Ron et Blaise traversèrent le village qui s'était progressivement formé sur leurs terres.

Au début ce furent d'abord les familles des travailleurs que le blond avait engagés qui vinrent s'installer, puis leur domaine étant traversé par beaucoup de coureurs des bois et de trappeurs ce fut un comptoir de fourrure qui s'installa, avec leur permission.

Cela attira du monde et une auberge ainsi que des commerces prirent naissance, en faisant un lieu animé.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient fiers de ce qu'était devenu leur domaine, ils avaient travaillé dur durant ces deux dernières années et grâce à ça c'était un endroit florissant, ils étaient aussi devenus très proches les uns des autres.

Il n'y avait plus ni maître ni esclave, juste des amis et amants.

-

Comme d'habitude après l'avoir traversé ils se séparèrent sur un baiser, les terres étaient immenses et chacun d'eux surveillait une zone.

Harry partit au petit trot vers la forêt où les bûcherons étaient au travail, ils coupaient le bois dont une partie était revendue à la population pour le chauffage et la construction.

Il passa la journée avec eux et en fin d'après-midi il prit le chemin du retour.

Il arrivait à la limite des grands arbres quand brusquement trois hommes surgirent de derrière des fourrés et lui coupèrent la route, l'un d'entre eux saisit immédiatement son cheval par le mors et l'immobilisa.

Harry qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir resta stupéfait en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait immobile sur le sentier à quelques pas de lui.

« Comme on se retrouve ! ironisa ce dernier avec un sourire méchant.

« Eldwin ! murmura le brun qui eut peur tout à coup.

Il envoya la main vers sa sacoche de selle, il y avait un pistolet à l'intérieur, malheureusement le troisième homme le devança, il s'en saisit rapidement et recula en le narguant.

De moins en moins rassuré Harry reporta son regard sur Eldwin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec tout en cachant sa peur.

« Mais je suis là pour toi, j'espère que tu es content de me voir ! ricana le jeune homme qui sortit une arme de sous son manteau et la braqua sur lui……va chercher les chevaux ! jeta-t-il à celui qui avait désarmé Harry.

Ce dernier obéit et Eldwin ramena son regard sur le brun.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais filer le parfait amour et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? fit-il avec dédain……c'est mal me connaître, j'ai mis du temps à vous retrouver mais j'y suis arrivé, ça fait une semaine que je suis là à vous observer, je ne laisserai pas impuni un esclave qui s'est moqué de moi……

Eldwin se tu et fit un pas en avant.

« Tu me l'as pris ! gronda-t-il……tu vas payer pour ça.

Le jeune homme suintait la haine par tous les pores de la peau et Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas en réchapper, la rancune du jeune homme à son égard n'avait fait que s'amplifier durant tout ce temps, la vengeance était devenue une obsession pour lui et il ne devait attendre aucune pitié de sa part, il fut pris de sueurs froides mais parvint à garder un calme apparent.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

« Tout simplement finir ce que j'avais commencé ! cracha Eldwin avec mépris et une joie mauvaise……tu vas mourir comme l'esclave que tu es.

Harry ne pu répondre, l'autre homme revenait avec les chevaux et les trois assaillants sautèrent en selle, celui qui tenait le mors de son cheval se saisit de ses rênes et ils l'entourèrent.

Terrorisé le brun ne pu rien faire d'autre que les suivre.

-

Ron, Draco et Blaise entrèrent dans la grande maison finie depuis un an.

Elle était construite en bois et en pierres et était à étage, elle était vaste, meublée avec luxe et beaucoup de goût, le blond ayant tout fait venir d'Amérique.

Il y avait du personnel de maison mais comme promit Draco n'avait pas pris de valet, Ron et Blaise non plus d'ailleurs, ils n'y étaient pas habitués et auraient vu d'un sale œil une troisième personne dans leur intimité.

« C'est bizarre, Harry n'est pas là ! constata le rouquin alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le salon où un grand feu flambait.

« La journée est pourtant finie ! fit Draco qui fronça les sourcils……on a croisé les bûcherons qui rentraient.

« Il s'est peut-être arrêter pour discuter avec quelqu'un ? suggéra Blaise…..il ne va pas tarder.

« J'espère ! murmura le blond qui s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-

Tandis qu'ils trottaient Harry s'aperçut qu'ils l'emmenaient dans un endroit à l'écart de tout et sa peur frisa presque la panique.

Parvenu dans une clairière ils s'arrêtèrent et sous la menace de l'arme qu'Eldwin braquait sur lui, il mit pieds à terre.

Il regarda autour de lui avec angoisse et son regard accrocha deux yeux perçants, il regarda plus attentivement et aperçut un indien à demi dissimulé par des fourrés qui les observait.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond, il le reconnaissait, il venait souvent traîner autour de la grande maison.

Il ignorait pourquoi il était seul et pas dans sa tribu mais il l'avait pris en pitié et à chaque fois il lui avait donné de la nourriture ce qui bien évidemment l'incitait à revenir, mais Harry refusait qu'on le chasse.

Il lui lança un appel au secours silencieux tandis que les deux sbires d'Eldwin l'entraînaient vers un arbre.

Là, ils le mirent torse nu et le froid vif le fit frissonner, c'était l'automne et les températures étaient déjà basses.

Les deux hommes l'attachèrent avec une corde par les poignets à la branche la plus basse pendant qu'Eldwin faisait claquer son fouet au sol avec satisfaction.

Harry pu voir l'indien disparaître et il pria pour qu'il aille prévenir ses amis, c'était sa dernière chance.

Une fois attaché Eldwin vint se planter devant lui.

« Te voilà de retour à ta vraie place ! grinça-t-il……celle d'un esclave condamné par ses maîtres.

« Je ne suis pas un esclave et tu n'es pas mon maître ! gronda Harry, il ressentait lui aussi de la haine pour cet homme arrogant et imbu de lui-même……le brun eut un petit rire moqueur……Draco m'aime moi alors qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi, t'imagines, il a préféré tout vendre plutôt que retourner près de toi…..c'est dire à quel point tu le dégoûtes !!

Il vit avec plaisir les mâchoires du jeune homme se contracter et ses yeux étinceler de fureur.

« En tout cas toi tu ne seras bientôt plus qu'un cadavre ! articula Eldwin avec difficulté tellement la rage lui tendait les muscles.

Puis il se tu en respirant profondément et lentement son sourire revint, cruel et moqueur……et peut-être que tout pourra changer entre Draco et moi ! continua-t-il…..j'irai lui rendre une visite amicale et qui sait ?.......je l'ai séduit une fois je réussirai une seconde, je te promets que je saurai très bien le consoler.

Il se mit à rire.

« Là-dessus tu peux me faire confiance !

« Ne rêves pas, jamais il ne voudra de toi ! lui cracha hargneusement Harry qui se mit à gigoter pour tenter de se libérer, l'idée qu'il pourrait oser aller trouver Draco après sa mort lui était intolérable.

-

Draco, qui se faisait du souci, arpentait le salon d'un pas nerveux sous les regards devenus aussi inquiets de Ron et Blaise.

Puis un bruit de dispute et des cris les firent se précipiter dans le hall, intrigués ils virent le majordome qui tentait difficilement de repousser à l'extérieur un indien qu'ils connaissaient tous de vue, et qui avait l'air fermement décidé à entrer.

Tous les trois s'approchèrent et quand l'indien vit le blond il se mit à crier tout en gesticulant.

« Harry……Harry !

Il ne parlait pas leur langue et la seule chose qu'il savait dire était le prénom du brun qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui.

« Quoi Harry ? fit Draco en se ruant sur lui et en repoussant le majordome……où est-il ?

L'indien lui fit signe qu'il devait le suivre d'une façon pressante, tout dans ses gestes et ses mimiques exprimait l'urgence.

« Il faut le suivre ! fit Ron……on dirait qu'il veut nous dire qu'Harry est en danger.

« Aux chevaux vite ! lança le blond déjà dehors.

-

Eldwin se mit en position à quelques pas derrière Harry.

« Si tu veux faire une prière c'est le moment ! railla-t-il……je te laisse une minute.

La minute passa, vite, bien trop vite au goût du brun qui comme la première fois entendit d'abord un claquement, puis le sifflement.

Et la douleur atroce.

« Combien de coups vas-tu supporter ? s'amusa Eldwin.

« Vas te faire voir ! rétorqua Harry les dents serrées.

La douleur du premier coup avait été atroce mais le second fut pire encore, Harry ignorait qu'on pouvait avoir mal à ce point.

Au troisième il n'entendit plus les sons autour de lui, son sang battait à ses tempes comme un tambour et noyait tout le reste.

Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir et bientôt il ne fut plus que douleur, une plainte continue s'échappait de ses lèvres puis lentement le noir l'envahit.

Il chercha à lutter en se focalisant sur l'image mentale de Draco, il voulait rester en vie pour le revoir, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais il sentit son rythme cardiaque se ralentir, tout comme sa respiration devenue laborieuse, ses poumons semblaient se déchirer à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il aspirait.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**-**

Draco, couché sur l'encolure de son cheval qui suivait au grand galop celui de l'indien, serra fortement le pistolet que Blaise avait songé à prendre pour chacun d'eux avant de sauter en selle.

Quelque soit le danger auquel Harry faisait face, animal ou homme, il l'éliminerait sans remord.

Il n'aimait pas la violence mais pour celui qu'il aimait au-delà de tout il se sentait prêt à tuer n'importe qui, seule sa vie à lui était importante.

L'indien se retourna et lui cria quelque chose en tendant un doigt.

Draco comprit qu'ils arrivaient à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Ils déboulèrent au grand galop dans la clairière et en une fraction de seconde le blond jugea la situation.

Il vit Harry qui ne tenait debout que grâce à la corde qui le maintenait attaché, poignets au-dessus de la tête, le dos ensanglanté.

La fureur l'envahit et il vit l'homme qui tenait le fouet à la main, il le reconnut au moment même où il levait son arme et le visait.

« Eldwin………espèce d'ordure ! Cria-t-il.

Ce dernier lâcha le fouet et levant les mains il lui jeta un regard éperdu.

« Draco…..

Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, la haine qu'il ressentit pour lui le fit tirer sans aucun remord.

Il regarda à peine le corps qui s'effondrait et sauta de cheval pour se précipiter vers Harry.

Pendant ce temps Ron et Blaise partaient à la poursuite des deux autres qui n'avaient pas demandé leur reste, tout comme Draco ils ne leur firent pas de cadeau et les abattirent.

Quand ils revinrent à la clairière le blond, agenouillé sur le sol, tenait Harry, qu'il avait détaché, serré contre lui et pleurait.

« Il est vivant pas vrai ? s'affola Ron en se laissant tomber près de lui.

Draco fut incapable de répondre, il semblait totalement égaré et remuait lentement la tête en murmurant le prénom du brun.

« Mais réponds ! s'énerva le rouquin paniqué.

Blaise, très inquiet mais gardant la tête froide, se pencha et prit le pouls d'Harry.

« Il est vivant ! dit-il……mais mal en point.

Rassuré Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur le dos blessé et fit une grimace.

« Il y a au moins trente coups de fouet.

« Draco ! fit doucement Blaise en lui posant une main sur l'épaule……viens, il faut le ramener et le soigner.

Le blond tourna vers lui un regard un peu hagard puis parut se reprendre.

« Il va vivre n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui ! répondit le noir en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce soit vrai……mais il ne faut pas rester là.

Ils remontèrent à cheval, Draco tenant devant lui Harry qu'il recouvrit délicatement de son manteau.

Tout le long du trajet il le supplia à mi-voix de ne pas le quitter, de tenir bon, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il l'aimait, les lèvres dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il voua Eldwin aux feux de l'enfer pour l'éternité, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas jeté un regard à sa dépouille, les animaux s'en chargeraient et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

-

Les jours qui suivirent Draco ne quitta pas le chevet d'Harry toujours inconscient qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, il ne sortit pas de la chambre et ne laissa personne d'autre s'occuper de le soigner, il avait peur de le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute, peur qu'à son retour le brun ne soit partit, l'idée de sa mort le terrorisait et il avait la sensation que sa présence l'obligeait à vivre.

Il lui parlait sans arrêt en tenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes qu'il caressait et embrassait, il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se réveille enfin.

-

Blaise et Ron passaient le soir, la journée à eux deux ils réglaient tout les problèmes qu'il pouvait y avoir sur le domaine, ils venaient prendre leur repas avec Draco qui les inquiétait presque autant que le brun, le blond ne vivait plus que suspendu au souffle d'Harry et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Draco leur faisait peine à voir, ses yeux gris angoissés ne quittaient pas le brun et par moment des larmes silencieuse s'en échappaient, ils ne savaient plus que faire pour l'aider, à part l'obliger à se nourrir convenablement.

Habituellement le blond était d'apparence assez froide quand il n'était pas dans l'intimité avec Harry, mais là, Ron et Blaise purent constater la force de l'amour qu'il portait au brun et ils avaient peur que la disparition de l'un signifie celle de l'autre.

Ils ne voulaient perdre aucun de leurs amis et pour eux aussi ces journées furent difficiles.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux dix jours plus tard et quand il reconnut la chambre où il se trouvait la joie fut son premier sentiment, c'était la leur, il était vivant!

Puis il tourna la tête et aperçut Draco endormit dans un fauteuil près du lit.

Il sourit avec amour en le détaillant, quand il était attaché à l'arbre et qu'Eldwin tapait avec le fouet toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le blond, et s'il avait résisté c'était grâce à l'envie qu'il avait de le revoir, de l'aimer encore et toujours.

Il chercha à se redresser avec difficulté pour le toucher, mais de violentes douleurs dans le dos l'en empêchèrent et il poussa un cri en retombant sur le matelas.

La cicatrisation avait commencée mais il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle soit complète et là il était trop faible.

Le blond sursauta et réagit immédiatement en venant se pencher sur lui.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux ouverts il en resta muet quelques secondes puis un grand sourire heureux apparut sur son visage inquiet.

« Enfin tu es là! Murmura-t-il avec un soulagement sans borne tandis que des larmes de joie noyaient ses yeux gris.....tu es là!

Harry sourit sans répondre, que Draco soit là si proche alors qu'il avait crû ne plus jamais le revoir lui nouait la gorge, il leva une main, le saisit par la nuque et l'attira à lui, il avait besoin d'un baiser de toute urgence.

Un baiser qui fut long, très doux et amoureux, ils avaient eu si peur de ne plus jamais avoir de moment pareil.

« Je t'aime! Chuchota Harry quand Draco s'écarta et s'allongea près de lui en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Moi aussi mon amour! Répondit le blond qui le prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux......j'ai tellement eut peur de te perdre.

Le brun qui avait le nez au creux de son cou y déposa un petit baiser.

« Harry! Reprit Draco......promets-moi de ne pas mourir avant moi, ne me laisse pas derrière......ça fait trop mal quand t'es plus là.

Le brun se serra plus fort contre lui, comment lui dire à quel point il l'aimait?

« J'avais douze ans quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois passer avec ton père sur ton cheval! Souffla-t-il.......et je crois que c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux........amoureux d'un ange, par la suite je rêvais de toi mais je n'avais pas conscience que c'était de l'amour.

La main de Draco s'arrêta net dans sa caresse.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

« Je te le dis maintenant parce que je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que tu es pour moi, même si je te dis que tu es ma vie-même c'est en dessous de la vérité! Murmura Harry tandis que petit à petit ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui......alors on va vivre et je vais continuer à t'aimer comme un fou pendant de longues années....je t'aime...........je t'aime! Termina-t-il en marmonnant.

Le blond, qui comprit qu'il venait de se rendormir, sourit en posant tendrement sa joue sur ses cheveux.

Il était là bien vivant et tout son monde s'éclairait de nouveau.

-

Les deux semaines qui suivirent Harry fut incapable de quitter le lit, au moindre mouvement son corps torturé le faisait crier de douleur, mais il apprécia énormément le fait de se faire dorloter par un Draco aux petits soins qui ne le quittait pas, sans compter Ron et Blaise qui venaient passer toutes leurs soirées avec eux.

Puis un matin, alors que le blond dormait près de lui il décida de se lever, il en avait assez de cette immobilité forcée.

Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, mais lentement ses muscles répondirent et la douleur de son dos n'était plus que minime.

Il s'habilla, descendit et sortit de la maison, il voulait voir si l'indien était là pour le remercier, sans lui il serait mort.

Du haut de l'escalier il observa les environs sans le voir, puis il s'aperçut que de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée de leur vieille cabane qu'ils conservaient en bon état.

Elle se trouvait assez loin de leur maison mais en regardant mieux il vit l'indien, assit en tailleur près de la porte, il fumait tranquillement une pipe.

Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et tourna la tête vers Draco en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

« Tu lui as offert l'hospitalité? Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

« Oui! Répondit le blond après avoir posé un baiser sur ses lèvres......de toute manière on en a plus d'utilité alors autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose, il sera logé et nourrit autant qu'il le voudra, je lui dois bien ça, grâce à lui tu es là près de moi.......jamais je ne pourrai assez le remercier pour ça.

« Merci mon amour! Murmura Harry qui laissa aller sa tête en arrière pour s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Enlacés ils restèrent silencieux un moment en observant le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant eux......leur monde, leur chez-eux.

« Je suis heureux! Fit doucement le brun......je ne regrette rien parce que je suis merveilleusement heureux.

Draco resserra son étreinte sur lui et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

« Si tu l'es, je le suis aussi! Lui dit-il avec tendresse.....pour moi le bonheur c'est toi.

Harry se redressa et se retourna dans ses bras en lui passant les siens autour du cou.

« Tu es mon maître! Lui chuchota-t-il sa bouche près de la sienne......maître de mon cœur et c'est mon devoir de te rendre heureux.

Draco sourit.

« Devoir réussit, et maintenant il va falloir que tu y consacre toute ta vie! fit-il avec amusement.

« Avec le plus grand plaisir! Murmura le brun avant de l'embrasser.

Ron et Blaise les interrompirent en apparaissant sur le seuil et ils furent très contents de voir Harry enfin debout.

Ils discutèrent un instant, heureux d'être ensemble et de pouvoir faire de nouveaux projets d'avenir, puis ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, les deux couples enlacés, pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Une nouvelle journée commençait et elle serait suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

-

**FIN.**

**-**

**BONNES FÊTES A TOUS!!**

**J'espère que vous avez passés un très bon réveillon, que vous avez mangés pleins de chocolats et que vous avez eu pleins de cadeaux!**

**-**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout sans vous lasser et pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes toujours aussi géniales!**

**Bisous a tous!**

**Mamba.**


End file.
